Exceedingly Normal Life
by Blu00F
Summary: This is a story about a 16 year old teenager named Jack, he lived with his broke father after his parents got divorced. Everyday is the same for him, go to school and go to work. But the life as he know it changed after he got chosen by the so called 'Supreme Beings' to save the world of Minecraft. Rated T for languages, swearing, and adult humor. Summary might changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Beginning (That's right, 'beginning' twice)**

* * *

I hate school, I'm sure everybody once had that in their minds. But not me, I love school. Here, I can do something productive, talk to my friends, learn stuffs, but mostly, I can get away from my home. Yeah, because there's no joy whatsoever in my home. I live alone with my dad. My dad is an alcoholic, he never looks for jobs, he have many debts with peoples. Every morning, guys in suits always come to my home and asked where my dad is, I was told not to tell where my dad is. Everyday I had to do these part-time jobs to fulfill all my father's and my needs. Maybe that's why he and my mother got divorced. Damn it, when they got divorced, I got to stay with my father, and my little brother got to stay with her. Im sure he got treated nicely.

Now that I mentioned it, I used to play a lot with him back then. We used to venture around the neighbourhood and play tags together, I wonder if he still remembers me. I don't know.. Its been what? Three years? Im sure he has a lot of friends wherever he is now, he's a nice guy. I wonder how he's looked like.. I cant remember…

"HEY, what are you daydreaming about Jack?"

"Be quite. Im trying to remember something!"

"Oh is that how you talk to your teacher?"

Huh? Ohhh.. crap that's right. This monster is still teaching me, god… is it not lunchtime yet?

"Who are you calling a monster!"

Wait what.

"You've been self-narrating this whole time! AGAIN! If you want to recall your past everytime you come to class, do it outside!"

Self-narrating? Oh wait, everyone is looking at me. Oh.. am I thinking loud again?

"Yes you are Jack, yes you are."

"Ben! Why didn't you tell me man? I'm your best bro!"

"You're not my bro, we never talked. I just sat behind you."

Shit this guy, never wants to talk with me.

"Jack, if you still want to study, focus and listen to me. Don't keep daydreaming every class"

"Alright Ms. Ter."

"Don't call me that. Call me Ms. Terry."

"Ok, sorry Ms. Ter."

"You brat.. Anyway students, as for this problem you need to use this formula to turn this.."

That's my math teacher, Ms. Teressa. I like to tease her by calling her Mister, she doesn't like me very much. The guy sitting behind me is Ben, we never talked much, even though he sat right behind me. I don't really have that many friends in my school.

I know, I know I said that I talk to my friends at school, but all the friends I need is myself. Because, Im not really good with conversation, nor I'm athletic, or handsome, I always daydream in class. I think I have ADHD or something. All my friends at school always talks about games and all. While I don't really have any type of consoles because I don't have that much money. But I'm quite sure that I'm smart. I always get A+ on my lessons, except P.E. And I even almost skipped a grade once.

"Alright Jack! Answer this question!"

"3.14159265359.", good thing I've already answered that question earlier.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh? Arent we supposed to be studying circles now Ms-". Wait..

"No Jack, we're studying biology. Ms. Terry exited you classroom 15 minutes ago."

Oh crap. Math class is done already? I was daydreaming again.

"Haha, he's always like this!", shouted my friends

"HAHAHAHAHA"

My classmates are laughing at me….. Heh, no big deal, I got treated like this since middle school. Im not surprised they treated me the same in High School. Maybe this is why I don't have friends. What are friends for anyway, they'll just drag you down.

Or do they?

* * *

 _ ***Rang Rang Rang***_

"Alright dude you wanna play Minecraft today?"

"No thanks, I have to pass, I got a lot of works today."

"Tch, don't be like that."

"Sorry but I have to walk my dog around the park."

Tch, you call that work? You kids don't even know what work means. Work is like what I do, washes plates, wipe the floor. That's work. Walking a dog in a park is not a work. Wait.. No Jack, focus, you gotta get home, get changed and go to work. Or your boss'll get mad at you. That's right, focus. Phew.

"Hey Jack!"

Hannah? Hannah is calling me? Why would she call me? Wait, don't get your hopes up Jack, she might just want to remind your class duty again or something.

"Yeah what is it Han?"

"You almost forgot your class duty, go clean the floor."

I knew it.

"And don't call me Han, you're gross."

I know.. But that's what everybody call her. She even asked to be called Han by her friends...

 _*sigh*_

* * *

That bitch, why do I have to clean the class while the others can go? She must've hated me. Now I'm late for work. Im not that good with running. Im already exhausted even though its not that far.

That corner.. around that corner is my house's street. Alright lets make a run for it..

 _*thud*_

Ugh. Goddammit. Somebody hit me. "OI! WATCH WHERE YOU-". Oh, It's a girl, damn she's pretty. She shorter than me, her hair is brown-ish orange and she's wearing a green hoodie. She's quite cute.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Oh shit now she's apologizing.

"No, I'm the one at fault here. Sorry.", dude this is so awkward. But I cant waste my time here.

"Well I need to go."

Wait-wait, go ask her name first.

"Um, excuse me."

"Yeah?"

Alright she's willing to listen. "Excuse me miss, but mind if I ask you your name?

"My name? Im Cupa."

"Oh, that's a nice name.", its not, what kind of name is that. I bet her parents name is like, coffee or cappucinno or something. xD

"You?"

"What?"

"How about you? What is your name?"

Ngh? What's this, has she fall in love with me? Nonono Jack, be realistic, a girl this cute cant possibly fall in love with you. Not you, this is not some kind of fanfic or some-

"Im Jack.", wait! Hey! Im not done talking here!

Shut up Realistic Jack! This is the moment of a lifetime you know!

NO NO NO, YOU shut up Imaginative Jack, there's nothing wrong with being realistic!

" _*giggles*_ "

"?", wait, di- did she laughed?

"You're funny,"

Funny?

….

Wait.

SHITTTTT! I MUST BE TALKING OUT LOUD AGAIN

"Um- miss, that's not true, what I s- said about you is not t- true, its just something I uh- um"

"Thank you. Im glad you think Im cute."

 _*blush*_

…

What's this? A girl didn't call you disgusting after you called her cute? Can this be love?

Oi Jack its almost time for you to work.

Shut up man, this moment must be treasured! :D

No seriously, you're going to get fired if you ever come late again.

"Im sorry miss, you're cute but I need to go right now! See ya!."

"Alright see ya.", *smile*.

* * *

Hmm... I think He might be compatible..

(This guy? I guess he looks quite strong.)

No you dumbass. He's too stupid. Did you see him? His expression changed as soon as he sees her.

(And.. that means?)

That means He likes her stupid!

(Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.)

Now all we got to do is to setup a plan to smuggle that _thing_ to him.

(And how are we gonna do that?)

 _*chuckle*_ Leave that to me

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **[This Chapter has been edited]**

 **Note: Congratulation on surviving till the end guys or gal. I didn't expect you to survived this long. But since you're here please tell me what you think about this story. Its my first one so please be easy on it. Or instead. Just JAM that * &$ up my $# like you #&# ! Your ($*&*! last night. Thanks! And no Jack dont have multiple personalities, he just dont have any friends.**

 **Cya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

* * *

Alright what was his name again?

(Um, uh, I think its Jonathan.)

Ok, Jona- wait. No its not you dumbass!

(Oh! Um sorry, I think its Jack or James, or something like that)

That's it! Its Jack! Why cant you remember a tiny detail like that?

(Tch, its not like you remember it either..)

What was that?

(Nothing, just get it done quickly)

Alright, alright. I just need to make sure he can read this properly.

(Hey you forgot something)

Oi, give me that!

(Here.)  
….

Why the hell did you write down my name on it?!

(So he knows that its from you!)

He's not supposed to found out who we are you dumbass!

(Ohh…)

Just scrabble over the name. So he cant see it

(Ok..)

Alright now we just need to send this to him..

(And how are we gonna do that.)

We use this.

(Good thinking)

Now hurry up and send it!

(Yes, sir! Wait where are we going to send it again?)

Oh ffs, give me that! Alright…. I think here would be a good place.

(That place?)

Yes this place. Ok now you send it!

(Ok)

Alright Im gonna go to the bathroom real quick

(Alright, so 111, 243.23, 455. And… send! Oh wait, that's a bit off isn't it? Heh nevermind, maybe just an inch off or something. Now, I gotta go to the bathroom too.)

* * *

"AH!"

"JACK! Why are you screaming?!"

"SHIT! I think there's something in my pants!"

"Oh please, go to the bath room and get rid of it. Quickly"

"Yes ma'am!"

* _hahaha_ _*_

"Alright, be quite now students. Open your textbook to page 23."

* * *

Ouch- ouch, ouch. What the hell..

Wha- what the hell is this? How did this thing get inside my underwear? A paper? Its all crumpled up and everything. Maybe the paper I used to ******* last night? Nah Im pretty sure its not this one. Oh well, down the toilet you go..

*flush*

* * *

Alright *munch* so how's the letter going?

(Hey where did you get that?)

From the fridge, so did he get it?

(Yeah sure. I think he got it.)

Don't "I think"me. Did he get it or no?

(Idk, go check yourself)

Goddammit, you're so useless.

….

Um, wtf is this?

(Wtf is what.)

Why is our letter in a sewer?

(What? That cant be true)

Then why is there a floating poop beside our letter?

(…. Oh it is a poop.)

Why is it in the sewer?!

(Idk! Im pretty sure I sent it to this coordinate.)

… That's not the coordinate I gave you.

(Oh it isn't? Oh well.)

You bastard, this is all because of you! Go write me another one! And use his home coordinate instead!

(Jeez, alright-alright)

Tch frickin useless bastard *munch* and go finish it before I finish my sandwich

* * *

 ***Rang Rang Rang***

"Alright dude can you play Minecraft today?"

"No thanks, I have to pass, I got a lot of works today."

"Tch, you're just like this the other day."

"I know, but his time I gotta go pick up my sister from her school."

Another bell, another day. Another work as well. *sigh* These jobs gets even more tiring everyday. Well.. at least I don't have class duty today, so I wont be late for work.

* * *

Ahhh, isn't it nice, not having to run home everytime? Just a casual walk while talking to yourself. This isn't so bad.

That corner… Something happened there didnt it? Oh right, I ran into that girl yesterday.. I wonder if she's still there? **-walked past-** Oh no she isn't here, yeah I thought so, what kind of a girl would stay in the same place for 2 days?

"Oh, hi there Jack!", voice came from behind me. Its Cupa.

I guess this girl would.

"Hi Cappucinno."

"That's cruel, I remembered your name but you don't remember mine?"

"Oh yeah sorry, what was it again?", I'm joking of course I remembered your name.

"Its Cupa!"

"Oh yeah Im gonna make sure to remember that next time."

"That's good. Make sure you remember! Anyway Jack, you dropped this yesterday.."

"?"

Oh its my. Its my.. Its my…

"Give me that."

"Huh? What's wrong Jack?"

"U-Um C-Cupa, did you see what's in it?"

"What's in it? Oh you mean that pictures?"

Shitt, now this girl would think Im a total pervert!

"Um, you see Cupa, this thing isn't mine. One of my friends wants me to hold this for him. So Im just trying to be nice and keep it until-"

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's no way a guy like you would like these kind of things right?"

*blush* "YES! Definitely, I would never dare to see these kind of things. I mean its not right to see these things you know?.. wait, what do you mean a guy like me?"

"Um, nothing, just forget that I said that! Well I got to go Jack, see ya later!"

Hm…. That was weird.. Heh nevermind, I got to go to work soon anyway.

"Im home dad."

…

No answers just like usual.

"Jack."

?

"There was a girl that came here asking where you were."

A girl? Could that be Cupa?

"She handed me something. I put it on the dining table, go see it for yourself."

The dining table? Better go check if its from Cupa.

Ngh? What's this? A cube? Its kinda glowing... Its buzzing too.. Maybe a keychain? I'll go hang this in my room.

"Oh and Jack, please cook me some food before you leave for work."

"Alright Dad I will."

Now I just need to change first then go to work after I coo-

There's something on my bed.. A paper? This one is nicely folded. A letter maybe? From a secret admirer maybe? Nah It cant be. Probably just a black mail as usual.

' **Dear Jack'** , this guy knows my name? ' **We've been watching you lately, and we're sure that you're the right person that we need. You should've known this girl called Cupa. Just so you know, she is not from your world. She is from the same world we're from. And our world need help from people like you.'** Like me? **'Yes like you'** How did he. **'How? I just predicted what you're going to say** **'** Okay this is getting kinda scary. **'As now, you're probably already got that teleporter from Cupa. The small cube-shaped orb thing.'** Oh this thing? **'To use it you must hold that with your hand and close your eyes and clear your mind. And then you gonna be transported to Minecraft'** Minecraft? I think I've heard that name somewhere before… **'And one more thing, keep your clothes and bags just in case. Sincerely, the Supreme Beings.'** This thing? Hold it and I'll go to Minecraft? That's weird.. Well there's no pain in trying it.

*grip*

Alright, dont think about anything. Empty. Empty..

…

Alright this is getting weird, Im done with this.

…?

Its dark, I cant see. What's going on here? Wait Im feeling something.. Wind? Am I falling? Wait-wait I don't really get what's going on. What's going on?

I getting kinda dizzy, Im think Im gonna throw up. I think Im gonna pass out. Shit… Ugh..

…

"Sorry Jack."

* * *

Oh, and btw, why did you put us as "The supreme beings"?

(Well it sounds cool isnt it?)

How old are you? That shit isn't cool. You should've put "The Almighty… God or Something"

(The Almighty God or Something? Idk its not really cool.)

No you dumbass I mean- Oh wait. He used it? Jack used the teleporter already!

(He did it? That's quick. The last guy took 3 days before using it.)

I've told you, this guy is stupid. Im interested if he can survive in our world with that tiny mind of his.

(Oh wait the last guy took 4 days. My bad.)

Dude you ruined my outro.

(Oh sorry.)

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **[This chapter has been edited]**

 **Note: There's the second chapter. Jack is going to go into minecraft. I know it's a cliché, but that's how its going in my mind. Also I think Im gonna be accepting OCs in this story, as long as anyone would read it. Hope you enjoy and don't &$%# your #%!% just yet folks.**

 **Cya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The (Actual) Beginning**

* * *

….

Eh? Is it morning already? Damn it, somebody close the curtains please, its too bright..

….

Wait a minute... this isn't my room. **-look around-** Where the hell am I? Oh right... I used that cube thingy.. shit..

"Oh, so you finally wake up."

Huh? Cupa? Why is she here? Wait.

' **As now, you probably already got that teleporter from Cupa.'**

You bitch… Im here because of you..

"So? Are you going to keep lying on the ground until its dark?"

"You. **-stood up-** Why am I here?"

"Why? Because you used the teleporter of course."

"I know that, I mean, where am I?"

"Where? In Minecraft of course."

"I know that as well."

"Then why are you asking questions?"

"You're being annoying Cupa. Because of you I'm now here and Im gonna miss school and work. This is all because of you."

"E-eh? What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means I hate you, don't talk to me. I need to find a way to get home."

"W-wait! You cant leave me here!"

"Why cant I?"

"Because I'm your guide."

"Ha?"

"Maybe you haven't know this yet. But you're one of the chosen one."

Oi there's shouldn't be more than one people for the title chosen 'one'

"You have been transported here, to Minecraft because you have been chosen."

"By who?"

"By the Gods of course."

"Gods?"

"The beings that protect us and created us."

"Im not really a religious person so.."

"Wait! So let me explain again. People like you have been chosen by the gods to save the world of Minecraft. And people like me, the 'Guides' are supposed to help you survive in this world. Im sorry for saying this but you cant get home before you completed your task here."

"Right…"

So this is what it means by _she's not from my world_. Goddammit, I shouldn't have used that cube teleporter thing before… Now I'm stuck here until I do this 'task'. And who is this Gods? Is it those Supreme Beings? Maybe they are.. Wait a minute,

"Hey Cupa, is it just me, or everything here is made of cube?"

"Oh, you just realized it? Everything here is basically made out of blocks."

"So it is.. this sucks."

"I know that it's not like in your world, btw as your guide, Im going to show you how to survive!"

"Alright show me."

"First punch this tree."

"Why would I?!"

"So you get wood."

"The way you said that is completely wrong."

"Just punch it already."

"Like this? **-touch-** "

"No! Harder!"

"Eh **-punch-** "

"Faster!"

" **-punch punch punch-** "

*pop*

"Huh? Why is the wood block gone? No wait, it turned into a small wood cube."

"You destroyed it, and now its turned into a tinier version of it."

"Okay, but why isn't the rest of the tree turned into tiny cube as well?"

"Why would it?"

"Right…"

 **[A lot of punching trees later]**

"Alright Cupa, is this enough?"

"Yes, good job Jack! **-thumbs up-** "

"*sigh* You know it could've done much faster if you helped right?"

"But it wouldn't be fun for me, would it? *giggle*"

"Damn you... Oh, it dropped an apple."

"It did? Can I have it?"

"Do you like apples Cupa?"

"I love them!"

"Ho.. **-smirk-** Well I guess I'll eat it then. Annn.."

"Just a sec! Did it dropped more?"

"Nope, this is the only one it dropped."

"Jack please, can you give it to me? Im hungry."

"And so am I. Maybe you should've helped me punching trees back then."

"Im sorry! I should've helped you there. Im truly sorry. So, can I have it now?"

"Alright here.."

"Thank you! *munch*"

I dont like apples anyway. But it looks like she really enjoying it... Mm? Its getting dark...

"Oi Cupa, I think the sun is going to set soon. What should we-"

"Ah! I forgot to tell you something important Jack!"

"What is it?"

"At night, monsters going to show up."

"*gulp* You kiddin' me?"

"Why would I?! Im gonna be in trouble too you know!"

"W-what should we do?"

"Im your guide, protecting me is your top most priority!"

"Oh? Why don't I just use you as bait? **-grin-** "

"No! Jack please, you wont survive without me! *sob*"

"Relax Im just kidding."

"Why you.."

"So what are these monsters look like?"

"They're scary, and green, and.. and.. Oh and they don't like lights!"

"They don't? Well lets make a campfire then. And lets get to a field or something, so we can see the monsters if they coming in."

"You sure? Lets go then."

…

"Alright Cupa, this place seems nice."

"Indeed. Wait, we don't have flint and steel!"

"Huh why would we need that?"

"So we can make fire!"

"Don't worry I went to a scout team when I was 12. I still remember how to make a fire."

Alright lets see what's in my pack. My books, I can use them to light the fire easier… Pencils, perfect.. and a pair of my clothes. So can I light a fire on this cube wood? Well Im gonna try anyway.

 **[A lot of rubbing sticks later]**

*shivers*

"Hurry up, Jack!"

"I know! I know!"

God why wont it lit already. Its already dark. And its really cold out here in the open. Im not that good with cold temperatures.

"C-Cupa, I think we gonna stay the night without fire…"

"No… Im sorry Jack, its because I didn't tell you this sooner *sob*"

…

She's kinda cute while she's crying… Is what Im going to say if she didn't bring me here, served you right Cupa. But still though, its really cold. I only got a shirt on and a trouser. Its because it was warm in my country. My extra clothes is a shirt too so it wont help much… How about Cupa?

….

She is wearing a hoodie. It might help.

"Cupa!"

"Yes Ja- Um, you got a scary expression there Jack.."

"Take it off."

"E-eh?"

"Take it off."

"W-where do you think you're staring at you pervert!"

If she wont give it to me, then I'll just take it by force! **-grip-**

"Kya! Let go!"

"Take it off Im cold! **-pulls-** "

"No!"

"Cupa! Im going to die if you don't hand me your hoodie!"

"No wait! I don't have any-"

Ngh? Wait, I can see her.. she isn't wearing anything underneath? **-blush-**. Ohhh.. so that's why she wont gave it to me.

"HEY! YOU OVER THERE!"

Huh?

"What are you trying to do to that girl over there?"

Me? **-looks at hand-** …. Oh shit **-let go-**

" **-fell-** Ah!"

"What are you trying to go to her, boy? Answer me!"

A woman... she has a red hair, and is wielding a torch. She is wearing an.. armor? She has a chestplate and armor covering her waist to foot. She isn't wearing any headgear so I can see her face clearly. She is definitely older than me.

"Were you trying to rape her? **-pulls out sword-** "

"Nonono, it's a huge misunderstanding here miss. I was trying to.. I was trying to take her top off…"

*sigh* I have no good explanation for this..

" **-points sword-** So you were trying to rape her."

Shit, think of something Jack, think of something..

"No he wasn't!"

Eh? Cupa?

"He wasn't trying to rape me."

"He wasn't? Who is he to you miss?"

"He's.. he is.. He's my boyfriend!"

No I'm not.

"Oh.. **-lowers sword-** so were you two trying to do that... thing back there?"

"Y-yes we were!"

No we weren't.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you two, but, I don't think here is a good place to do that, its nighttime you know? My village is nearby, you two should stay there for the night. Its not good to stay outside unarmed at nighttime."

"We know, we're sorry for troubling you."

"Its okay."

"Thank you."

"Alright, its this way, please follow me."

Phew, that was close.

Mm? Cupa is whispering something... " _I just saved your ass there.."_ Tch, no you didn't, it was a misunderstanding in the first place. And what's with that cocky smile?

"Fufufu~"

"Be quite, lets just follow her."

* * *

Man, it was starting to get good there!

(I know right. These people always ruins everything.)

Yeah, but I guess its good since they're now safe from those monsters.

(Yeah, but there's one more pair on that village, is it really wise to let two of them in the same village?)

Its ok, Im sure they wont cause any trouble..

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Cupa, why is everything in Minecraft made out of cube?"

"That's like asking you why everything in your world is made out of atoms, Jack."

"Oh... So why is everything here made out of cube?"

"I dont really know either."

* * *

 **Note: Nothing to write. Im still using symbols to censor my notes. * & !# you # &$ me.**

 **P.S: From now on, sounds (sfx) are indicated with (*), actions are indicated with (-), and time skips indicated with([]), and ***** indicated with -({})-**

 **Cya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Encounter**

* * *

-opens door-

"Alright, you two can stay here. This house hasn't been used for weeks. The previous owner was an adventurer and stayed here just for 2 days."

Here? This looks pretty nice for a house in a village… It's a medium sized house with a living room and a bedroom. There's a weird looking table too.

"I wont recommend to do that thing here, but please make yourself at home."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Me? Im Sarah Oak. Nice to meet you."

"Im Cupa, and this is Jack."

-wave-

"-glare- Well, I need to go and keep patrolling around the woods. See you later Cupa."

"See you."

-closes door-

"I don't like that girl."

"Don't be likethat Jack, Its really nice of her to provide us shelter."

"Ok, but there's only one bed. How are we gonna sleep?"

"Um.. I don't mind sharing beds with you.."

"Well I do. I think one of us has to sleep on the floor."

"Ngh…"

She seems unhappy.

"Okay, how about this. This night you're sleeping on the bed, but tomorrow I'm the one who sleeps on the bed. Sounds good?"

"Fine whatever! –walks to bed-"

"What? Are you going to sleep now?"

"No.."

"Then what are you doing?"

"-lying on the bed- Shut up! Don't talk to me you idiot!"

Idiot?

….

She's in a bad mood is she? Maybe she's on her period?... Nah probably just because I was trying to strip her. Actually, Im the one who are supposed to be in a bad mood here. Oh and what should I do with the wood logs?

"Hey, Cupa. What should I do with these woods?"

"What should you do? Turn it to wood planks of course."

"Oh… and how do I do that?"

"*sigh*, you bring up your inventory menu and put it in the boxes there."

"Oh… and how do I do that?"

"Ugh.. –stood up- Like this – wait.. I cant bring it out either."

"I haven't even try yet."

"It should've work like this.. Oh put the woods here!"

It's the weird table I saw earlier..

"Here?"

"Yes put them in one of the box."

-put woods-

….

"So?"

"Weird. It should've turned into planks right now.."

How things work in this world is totally different from how it works in mine. How are putting woods in a table supposed to turn them to planks?

"Well, anyway Cupa. Im going to walk around the village a bit, ok?"

"Oh? Then I'll come with you!"

"No thanks, just stay here and guard my stuffs –put bag down-."

"Ngh.. alright.."

* * *

"I'll be back soon Cupa –closes door-"

Damn, nighttime is really dark in this world. And really cold too… This village is quite large, it surrounded by wood fences and walls. With 2 towers on each south and north side… I think there's an archer on top of the towers too. This village is pretty well lit by street lamps. Or more precisely, torches that placed on top of poles..

-walk around-

There's many people walking around the village.. Should I talk to one of them?

"Um, excuse me sir."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uh.. What is the name of this village?"

"This? This is the Moon Hill village."

"Moon Hill?"

"I'm George Clay."

"Oh, I'm Jack."

"Just.. Jack?"

"Yes."

"What is your last name?"

I don't really want to use my last name since it brings nothing but shame to me.

"None, its just Jack."

"You mean you don't have a title yet?"

"Yet?"

"Oh, you must be new huh? You need a title to be identified as people here."

"Where do I can get a title?"

"You can get your title from the priest. Approach him on the morning and he can guide you to the "Chamber of Entities" and there you will be chosen by an entity that suits you most."

Sounds pretty cool. Wait, does every village has one?

"Why did you get clay?"

"He said that because I'm weak like a clay but can get stronger with more time."

"Sounds cool. Can you show me where the priest is?"

"He's in that church over there. –points to a stone building-"

"So I need to go there on the morning to get my title?"

"Yes."

"Thank you George. Im going to get my title there tomorrow!"

"Good. I'm looking forward to see your title Jack!"

* * *

A title huh? I wonder what title Im gonna get? Maybe a strong one like Iron? Or maybe Silver? I bet its gonna be a good one.

-bump-

"Oh sorry, I wasn't-"

"Oi brat, watch where you're going."

Damn, he's scary, I think he's as old as me. He's a little bit taller than me.

"Im sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"You think I would just let you go with an apology?"

…

"Bow down."

"Huh?"

"Bow down and then I'll forgive you –smirk-"

"Why the f*ck would I do that?"

"Oh, so you want to get beat up instead?"

"I didn't say that."

"You talked much kid. Lets see if you can still talk after I beat you up."

….

"Wait! Lucas!."

Huh? His name is Lucas?

"Don't just go around making enemies like that!"

A girl?

"This guy ran into me."

Wait no, a kid to be more precise.

"Just because he ran into you, you're going to beat him up?"

"He wont apologize to me!"

"Actually, I've apologized."

-glare-

"I mean.. Im pretty sure I've apologized."

"Hmph, geez, Lucas you need to learn how to make friends!"

"I don't need friends, and more importantly I don't need a guide like you!"

Guide?

"Oh yeah? If it wasn't for me you would've been dead by now!"

So does that means he's a chosen one too?

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"Is it possible that, you're a chosen one too Lucas?"

"Too?"

"Oh, you've been chosen like Lucas too kid?"

Hey, you're the kid here.

"Yes, I guess you can say that."

"That means you're from earth as well right?"

"Yes I'm from earth."

"Wait. If you're a chosen one, then where's your guide?"

"Oh, she's not coming with me."

"What?! You left her on earth?"

"No I mean, she stayed at a house and didn't go with me around the village."

"Oh…"

"So, you're a human too huh? Sorry bro, if I have known that you're like me I wouldn't have talk rudely to you."

"Its ok, this means we're on a same boat."

"Yes we are I guess. And btw, have you already got a title?"

"Oh I know what that is. And no I haven't."

"Then would you like to come with us tomorrow to the church? Oh and btw I'm Lucas Remmington. And this is Silc."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jack."

"Jack huh? Nice name, so can you show us where you stayed?"

"Yeah sure its this way."

I never thought I would meet a chosen one besides me on my first day here. Finally I got someone who I can talk with about my world.

* * *

"Im home."

"Oh, you're finally back- Whoa! Who's that girl!"

"Oh this is Silc. She's a-"

"Jack! How could you, you went around the village without me, just to meet another girl.. Am I not good enough for you? –stare-"

"No you got it wrong she's a"

"Too bad for you! He's with me now! I guess he wont need you anymore! Since he liked me better than you! *giggle*"

Oi let go of me..

"So its true!"

"No It's a misunderstanding, she's a guide too like you. There's even a chosen one like me too, he's here."

-walks in-

"Excuse me for bargi- WHOA. She's cute! JACK! Trade guides with me!"

"Ha?"

"Excuse me miss! I'm L-Lucas Remmington! I'm 16, single!"

"Eh.. Sorry but I already have a boyfriend!"

"You already.. it cant be –glare at me-"

"No, its not me."

"So who is it, miss?"

"Its Jack of course."

"Jack.."

"No its not me, she's lying."

This is getting confusing.

"And you! That girl over there! –Cupa points at silk- let go of him already! How long are you going to stay like that?"

"Hmnph! -show tongue- you cant tell me what to do!"

"Why you little…"

"Oi! Calm down already. Listen to me Cupa. So this guy here is a chosen one like me his name is Lucas, and this girl is his guide, her name is Silc."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hmmph, nice to meet you too. Now let go of him already!"

-let go-

"So, why are they here?"

"Why? Because we're both the chosen one, maybe we can talk to each other. Share informations and all."

"Maybe you're right, but we just arrived to this village yesterday."

"You did? As for us we only teleported here today."

"And you already found a village? You're lucky bro. –stare- especially with that guide over there you're really lucky. Why am I the one who got this little kid as a guide."

"Who are you calling little you bastard!"

"Who, well you of course!"

"You bastard! Im gonna beat the crap outta you!"

I guess, they also don't get along so well like me and Cupa huh.. But still, meeting someone that's like me sure is a relieve.

* * *

3 a.m in the morning, still dark. Silc and Lucas ended up staying over at my house because we were talking. Silc and Cupa are sleeping on the bed while me and Lucas stayed up all night talking about our live on earth before we came here.

"So, you had a fight with your sister before you came here?"

"Yeah, and I still felt bad."

"At least you got to talk to your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't see my brother in 3 years now."

"Damn, because of that divorce?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he now?"

"If I'm 16, that means he's 14 now."

"Oh and btw what country you came from before you came here?"

"Im from, uh… Singapore."

"Singapore eh? Im from United States."

-Looks outside the windows-

"Some villagers already heading out. You wanna go to the priest now Lucas?"

"Yeah sure, wait. What about Silc and Cupa?"

"I guess we could just leave them."

"Should we leave a note for them?"

"Nah, Im sure they would remember that we're going to see the priest."

"Yeah, lets go then."

* * *

"This is where the priest is huh?"

"Lets go in."

-opens door-

"Excuse us…"

"Who is it?"

"Oh uh, we're here to see the priest."

"I am the priest."

"Oh, _damn bro he is crazy old._ "

" _I know right_. So, um Priest, We're here to get a title."

"A title huh? But first young men. I must ask you two. Are you ready to face the consequences? You must carry this title wherever you go, and it will be the symbol of your true self."

"Yes, we're ready."

"Good, follow me."

-walk down a long spiral stairs-

"And btw, young man."

"?"

"Im not right to judge, but, you know that you cant have kids because you're both guys right?"

"Eh.. we're not-"

"Nah, its ok. I'm the one who asked you, you don't need to answer them if you don't want to. Alright, we're here."

We arrived in a long corrider deep underground. Water are dropping from the ceiling and on the end of the corridor is a wooden door.

"Now go ahead."

"A-alright, cmon Lucas."

"Y-yeah."

As we walked close I started to hear whispers and growlings from the door.

"Alright now enter the room."

-opens door-

"Whoa, why is it pitch black in here?"

"Just enter it."

-slams door-

"I cant see a thing.. Jack where are you!"

"I'm here."

"Alright, now be quite. And follow the sounds in your heart. Let your heart guides you to the entity that suits you most."

"A-alright."

-walking around aimlessly-

"Jack, where are you man?"

"Im here."

"I think Im gonna chose this one.. whatever's in front of me."

"Good choice young man."

-light in the glass box with a sandstone in it-

"Sandstone. You might be weak in the past young man. But now, you've changed. You're now tough, and strong, and your strength shall turn the people around you to be like you too. You're gonna be a good leader in the future, and those you lead shall bring you victory. From now one you shall be known as 'Lucas Sandstone'"

"Whoa.."

That's actually sounds pretty sick.

"Im gonna chose this one then."

"Oh, what's this. No one has ever got that block till now. You're the first one that has chosen it."

Whoa, is it really special?

"The most powerful block.. The block that represents the world itself.. the block that brings life to this world. Young man, from now on. You shall be know as -lights on- 'Jack Dirt'!"

What

"HAHAHAHA! YOU GOT A DIRK JACK!"

What the..

"It may look bad at first, but trust me, that block has chose you for a reason, it suits you the most."

"Don't f*ck with me! Why did I get a dirt? Is it that bad that no one has ever chose it before? And does this mean that dirt suits me most? Does that mean I'm worthless?"

"Young man, you need to learn not to judge something by its looks. Dirt may look dirty, but it's the one thing that matters most in this world. Think about it, without dirt, there wont be place to plant your crops, and you wont get that many food. And animals will die of starvation because there's no grass. And plant wont be around since there's no dirt! See what I mean? You and other people may think you're worthless at first, but you're actually really valuable."

… He's right..

"I guess, you're right, maybe dirt ain't such a bad thing.. Thank priest, I appreciate this title you've gave me.."

"I didn't give you anything, my son. I just guide you to your true self."

Sounds weird but okay.

"Alright Lucas we're done here."

"HAHAHA, dude I cant breath, shit HAHAHA, you got a dirt AHHAHAA!"

"Thank you priest Im leaving now –closes door-"

"Wait! You gonna leave your friend in here?"

"Wait Jack, *chuckle* wait for me bro!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Hey, have you checked on Jack yet?

(Not really)

Go check on him for me please.

(Alright)

So how is he doing?

(He's still alive)

That's good to know. As long as he's alive I guess..

 **Characters' Appearances:**

 **Jack:**

-Dark Brown hair, dark brown irish, wearing a red and black shirt with stripe-patterns on it. Black jeans trouser/pants. 16 years old.

 **Cupa:**

-Orange hair, yellow iris, green hoodie, black thin gloves, short black skirt. 15 years old.

 **Lucas:**

-Light Brown Hair, black iris, white t-shirt with gray hoodie, black trouser. 16 years old.

 **Silc:**

-Short Black purple-ish hair that tied into a twintails. Dark teal sweatshirt, short dark teal skirt, dark green leggings. 12years old.

 **Priest:**

-Bald.

* * *

 **Note: There's no note, I'm **********


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Third Person**

* * *

So, the two pairs have joined forces.

(Yes, they are)

I guess that's good, the more the better right?

(Yeah, sure I guess.)

And how about the new guy?

(Don't worry, his guide already gave the teleporter to him, its just a matter of time until he use it.)

Not him, I meant the new janitor.

(Oh, I guess I accidentally, killed him (?) lol?)

Oh, go find a new one then.

(Okay..)

So two pairs are working together.. a pretty rare occasion.. But just like the others they're going to die sooner or later anyway..

(Hey! I found a new janitor!)

Already?

(Oh wait nvm, he's already dead.)

….

* * *

"Hey, Jack look, the sun is showing."

"Oh, it is.", it looks like a cube.

"Yo Jack, have you ever wonder why everything here made out of cube?"

"I have, actually."

"Its kinda weird is it? Everything made out of cube except lifeforms."

"Yeah.."

-opens door-

"Cupa, Silc, We're home!", they're not here.

"Um? Where's Cupa and Silc?"

"I don't know, maybe they went around the village?"

"Maybe.. and btw Jack, what did you bring from earth?"

"I brought my bag. It has some of my clothes and my school equipments."

"Why do you have your school stuffs with you?"

"Before I got here, I was just got home from school."

"Oh."

It seems like Lucas didn't bring anything from earth…

* * *

We decided to take a walk around the village and look for the girls while we're on it. I also brought my wood logs in case I found a way to turn them to planks, just like Cupa told me to.

Eventually we came across this building with swords and blades hanging on the walls that make it looks like a weapon shop, that just about to open since its so early in the morning. Me and Lucas decided to at least take a look at the shop.

"Um hello, excuse me. Anybody in there?"

We heard footsteps from inside the house, and then a man showed up. He looked like he's 24 or something.

"Yes, how can I help you boys?"

"Um, yeah. This is a weapon shop right?

"Correct."

"We would like to get a weapon."

"Alright, what kind of weapon you prefers?"

Lets see, Lucas has a pretty well-shaped body, as for me, I don't think I can even held a knife with one hand.

"I think I would like a light weapon."

"Oh, I think you should try daggers then.", then he walks to the back and return with a knife in a leather knife pouch. "Here, try this.". Surprisingly, weapons here aren't made out of cubes either..

"And how about you?", the guy is now talking to Lucas, ignoring me in the process. "I, think I would try a sword.."

"Sword? What kind of swords would you like? We got short-swords, longswords, broadswords, or even a rapier maybe?". Judging from Lucas' expression, he looks like he just realized that there's so many kinds of swords, huh?

"Um.. maybe I'll see a normal-kind of sword I guess?"

"I got a nice Iron Sword for you here, take a look at it."

The sword looks like its 50-60cm long.. Lucas picked it up and swing it around for a bit.

"It's quite heavy, but it's just right for me.", Lucas smiled. Now I felt weak because this knife is already 'heavy' to me. "Well that would be 22 iron coins."

Ha?

"Wait.. but we don't have any money on us."

"What? You come to my store looking for weapons and you're saying you don't have money?"

"We're very sorry sir! We don't know that there's a currency in this world!"

"Huh? What are you talking about you brats?"

Just as I want to turn around and ran away, a guy walked past me. "Here..", he dropped a pouch that seems to have money in it. "I'll pay for their weapons.". He's wearing a cloak with a hood that covers his upper face. Me and Lucas just staring at him. _Why would he pay for our stuff? He must've something he wants from us_ He turned to face us, and he handed Lucas' sword to him. "Here.", he said calmly, and slowly turn his head towards me.

"You guys, are not from around here, are you?"

"Eh, yes, we're not. How did you know?"

"How? I mean, nobody around here wore clothes like that.", he pointed towards me.

What's wrong with my clothes? And I inspect him more closely. I cant see what he's wearing under those cloak. Wait, what about Lucas then?

"Why aren't you suspecting him to 'not' from here either?"

"Why? Because he dresses like everyone here."

So shirts aren't normal but hoodies do? This world is really messed up. Wait, but judging form Cupa's clothes, it seems that hoodies are common here huh?

"So why did you pay for our weapons?"

"Why?", okay.. the fact that he keeps saying the question I asked him before answering is quite annoying to be honest. He put a smirk and said, "Because I just want to help you two.". Liar, nobody would help random strangers. "No need to lie. Just tell us what's your true intention.". Then the calm figure he has suddenly disappeared.

"Well, um, actually.. I have something I want from you guys. Heheh.", I knew it. "But we don't have anything valuable though.".

"Don't worry, what I want from you is..", he whisper something into my ears. "Ha? What do you mean you want to be introduced to our girls?".

"Shhh. Not so loud please! Jack and Lucas is it? There's two girls looking for you guys. And they're really cute! I want to be at least get introduced to them.", Lucas and me just immediately gave him disgusted stare.

This guy is a creep..

"Oh cmon, what's the pain of introducing a guy to your friends? Its not like you're dating them are you?", well that's true..

"Actually, this guy here is dating one of them.", eh? Lucas?

"No way! Such cute girls would date a guy like you?", what do you mean by that you bastard?

"Its true, he's dating the one in green."

"The one in green? Then how about the one with the twintails? "Dude, she's just a kid!"

"Yeah but she's super cute.", seriously this guy is creeping me out. I felt bad for Cupa and Silc now. But I guess, there's no pain in just 'introducing' him to the girls. Its not like I have any feelings for them anyway..

"Yeah, sure. We'll introduce you to them.", Lucas gave me a 'you srs?' look.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, you did buy us weapons, so I guess we could do this in return."

"Yes, thank you so much.", is he really that desperate for a girlfriend?

"But the thing is, we're also looking for them… where did you see them?"

"The last time I saw them is in front of the church.."

Church? Can it be that, they're looking for us in the church? We did tell them that we're going to go to the church today.

"Alright lets go to the church then."

On the way, Lucas whispered to me. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?".

"Nothing. I just think to give him something in return. Its not like any of them gonna like him anyway."

"I know, but they are a good collection of hotties you know? Well at least, one of them.. so showing them to this creepy guy is a waste of time!"

"Oh dude cmon, he did buy us weapons."

"You're right, but if he tried to touch Cupa, I'll smack him."

"Yeah, whatever, do as you please."

As getting close to the church, we heard a voice from our left. "Jack! Lucas! Over here!.", oh its them.

"Oh its them!", jeez dude chill out.

Cupa and Silc walked towards us and greeted us. "Where were you guys from? We've been looking for you this whole time!".

"Same goes for you, we've been looking for you too Cupa."

"You, were looking for me Jack?", her face gotten a little red.

"Yeah, because we want to introduce this guy here.", Cupa immediately changed expression to a flat face.

"Oh so that's it, as I expected from Jack.", what's with that horrible tone.

"So? Aint you going to introduce your self pal?", I'm trying to remind the guy who is shocked to see Cupa and Silc. "Um.. My name is Evan! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh.. my name is Cupa and this girl is Silc."

"Nice to meet you, you shitty brat!", yelled Silc with a salute gesture.

"Shitty brat?", Evan looks confused.

Maybe, he don't know what shit means? Or is he just confused with how Silc acts? Seriously, I swore that she does the most random things.

"Don't mind her, she's just like this. So that's that right? We introduced you to them, so our debts are paid right?"

"Wait! There also one more thing I want to ask you guys!"

"Ngh? What is it?"

"You two are chosen ones are you?"

How did he knows about us being chosen one? Is it even common for people to know what chosen one means?

"So, what if we are?"

"I would like to join you guys!"

"Join?"

"You see, Im a chosen one too you know."

"You?", the four of us inspect him closely from head to toe.

"You seem awfully adapted to this world as a chosen one. And also, where's your guide?", Lucas asked him.

"Well about that," as he rubbing his head and showed an awkward smile. "The thing is, I 'kinda' got separated from my guide. Hehe."

How could you said that and laugh at the same time! "Wait, how can you survive without a guide?"

"Well, to be honest. My guide is actually the only thing dragging down from getting used to this world."

Wait, that means…

Me and Lucas both stared at our guides.

"H-hey! Don't think you can get rid of us so easily!"

"Y-yeah! You bastards!"

"So btw Evan, what do your guide looks like?", I ignored the girls immediately.

"Um, I don't really remember how he looks."

Oh, so he doesn't remember how his guide look- WAIT

"HE?!"

"Huh? Yeah he. You guys made me so jealous, getting a girl as a guide."

I never know that you could get a guy as a guide! Can you imagine? The same gender teaching you the basics about this world?

"Wait, do you want a male guide instead a female Jack?"

"Of course I do! Who would want an annoying girl as a guide?"

At this moment, Cupa has been stabbed repeatedly on her heart.

"Wait don't tell me Jack..", Lucas stepped a bit farther from me. "You're gay?!"

Everybody around me gasped.

What? Is he crazy? No! Im definitely straight- wait, this might be the chance of me getting rid of Cupa!

"Yes definitely! I love guys!"

" _You hear that? That guy just admitted that he loves boys!._ "

I don't think this is a place to announced that Im gay…As I expected the others are shocked by this. "Liar.", eh?

"You're not gay are you?", Evan stare at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed..", what did he notice?

"When Cupa and Silc were walking here.."

When they're walking here?

"Your **** went up!"

This guy is messed up.

"Is it true Jack?", Cupa's face went red again.

"Damn, you're such a perverted bastard.", I know you would say that Silc.

"No, my things didn't go up, he's just lying."

"Am I? Arent you the one who's lying here Jack? You're straight, aren't you?"

I might regret this later..

"Yes I'm straight I was just joking about me being gay."

Cupa's expression immediately replaced with a smile.

"I knew it! There's no way you could be gay, huh Jack?"

"Of course not."

"Oh and btw! Me and Silc got a title too from the priest!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I got Emerald, and Silc got Web. What did you guys get?"

…

"Ngh? What's with your face there Jack? Does your stomach hurts?"

"HAHAHAHA! You guys wanna know what he gets? He got a-"

As I thought, he would stop talking if I poke my knife into his back..

"What is it Lucas? You look pale.."

"I- Its okay.. Im fine. Haha…."

"So what did Jack get?"

"He got a..."

"What I get isn't important right now, more importantly.. what is Evan's?", I'm trying to move their attention to something else.

"Me? I got Iron.", Even a guy like him gets something good?! Why am I the only one who get the bad one.

Somehow, they managed to forget to ask me what title I get. And I somehow able to keep Lucas quite with just a knife to his back.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"So bros, lets do a guy talk right now."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Have you guys ever ********? If you haven't that means you're not a real man."

"What's that?! Every guy does that dude."

"They do? Oh.."

"But have you ever ********ed with sandpaper before?"

"No. Have you Jack?"

"Hmph, of course I have."

"Is that why you don't have a ****?"

"What?! How did you know? Did you guys peek?"

"Wait you mean…"

* * *

 **Note: Im changing my writing style a bit. No more (-) or (*), just straight narration. I don't think it'll change anything though. **** myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Payment**

* * *

This is my first time seeing more than two pairs working together..

(Me too.)

Anyway, how about that other guy? The one you gave that _thing_ to. Did he survive?

(Oh, he survived. And he got a cool one too.)

He better be, it's hard to get _that_.

(He's the only guy who's actually trying to get to the objective.)

True, after we gave _that_ to him. Maybe we should give it to those three as well.

(I've come prepared.)

Let's try giving it to one of them first. If he survived, try it with the others.

(Understood.)

And btw, you've been acting kinda 'intelligent' lately. What kind of novel you got hooked up to now?

(Oh, I've been reading that book you gave me. It's actually pretty good, you know?)

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Me, Cupa, Lucas, Silc, and Evan are walking around the town. I asked Evan to show us around, because he seems to know this world pretty well. He has been explaining the buildings around the town. But I'm too busy looking at the people so I don't really get what he's talking about.

"And this building is the Faction Hall. You can register your Faction here or you can join one. I would prefer not to join any factions though."

"Whoa. So there's factions in this world?"

"Yes. Let's check it out, shall we?"

My mind kinda wandered off, and when I realized it, I'm all alone in the middle of the street.

"Eh? Guys?" I looked around trying to find them, but got lost in the town.

I decided to explore the town alone. Because it seems that they left me alone. But it's ok, I like it this way. It's peace and quiet. Nobody would yell at me or tell me what to do. That reminds me. What should I do with these woods… I should find a guy who knows how to craft. Oh, how about that weapon-merchant back there? I should talk to him.

As I walk back to the weapon shop earlier, I ran past a guy with a cloak. I noticed how he stared at me with his blood-red eye. I got a feeling that he has been watching me all this time. But I'm not gonna stop because realizing that just make me scared. I'm pretty sure our eyes met there. But I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see him.

When I arrived on the weapon shop I saw a crowd of people lining up to buy weapons. The man behind the desk seems to be busy as well. I guess I have to wait.. I sat on a bench across the street, and keep looking at the weapon shop. I inspected my knife for a while and take a look at people who walked across my vision. Then I noticed a guy that walked past me who is eating something.

At that moment, my stomach growled. I just remembered that I haven't eat anything but an apple for the past two days.

"Here."

A hand appeared in front of me. Holding a half piece of bread. I immediately look to where the hand is from. A girl is offering a half piece of her bread to me. She has straight purple red hair that goes past the shoulder. Her eyes are half closed and she seems emotionless to me. I just stared at her with confusion. And how did she get here anyway? I didn't saw her sitting here before. Or did she sit down when I'm not looking?

She swung her hand slightly to remind me of the bread.

"Oh, thanks." I replied as I took the half piece of bread from her hand. She then continued to eat the other half of the bread. When I'm about to eat the bread I realized that there's a little bite on it. Why couldn't she just give me the other side of the bread that's not bitten? Then I rotate the bread so the bitten part is facing the other way. Carefully biting down on the bread so I don't accidentally bit the bitten part. Because that would be an indirect kiss. I left a bit of the bread where it has been bitten and throw it away. She just finished her bread too.

After that she stood up, revealing her full figure. She's slim, and she's wearing a white pink-ish sweater and a short black skirt. She dressed quite normal to me. I realized that her hair is braided on the end. She looked at me for a moment. I just looked away. I don't want her thinking I'm checking her out.

"I'm still hungry." she said that with no emotion. I just stood up and replied with the same thing. "I'm still hungry too, you know any place where I can get food?" I rubbed my neck for a bit because of habits. She just nodded and walk away. I followed her, because I think she's going to show me the place. She guided me into a little house. And there she opened a cabinet and searched for something.

Maybe this is her house..

"Here." She handed me another piece of bread. While she munched down on the other one. As I eat my bread, I asked her a question. "Is this your house?" She shook her head in reply. "Wait. Then whose house is this?"

"I don't know.." she replied with food in her mouth. I quickly took the bread from her, and she trying to get it back, slowly with no emotions at all.

"You shouldn't take what's not yours." I scolded her, while pushing her back with my hand that is holding my bread. She quickly bite my bread instead. "Oi!" I pulled my hand away from her bite and that ripped the bread into two, she quickly eat the part that she managed to get. I looked at my bread and realized that it was the part where I bit it. Then I looked at her with annoyed expression.

"Why you.." She just tilted her head like nothing happened. "Don't act like you don't know what's happening. More importantly let's get out of here before the owner arrived."

She nodded and followed me outside. This girl, didn't she feel disgusted for that? That should have counted as an indirect kiss. Maybe she's just really hungry. Then we ran back to the bench from earlier. The weapon shop is less crowded now. And then I handed her bread back to her and she sat beside me and continued eating her bread. And I continued eating my now half piece of bread. Then I felt something. Something is poking my back. I grabbed it, it's a bottle. A fancy looking bottle, it's shaped like a.. like a.. I don't know what I could use as a reference… This bottle looks fancy, maybe somebody left it here. I should keep it and find the owner. I thought, as I put the bottle beside me.

"I'm still hungry."

"How many bread you're planning to eat?!" I yelled at her. She eats a lot for her size. Well not a lot, two pieces of bread won't satisfy me either. That reminds me, don't we have some food in my place? I should just go there with her, wait I didn't even asked her name yet.

"So, what's your name?" I asked plainly. She just stared at me for a moment and looked at back at the bread. "I don't know, maybe.. Bread?"

Wtf? Amnesia? "Um, ok, Bread… I think I have some food in my place, wanna go there?" She nodded and agreed to follow me into my house, I also brought the bottle with me. When I arrived, nobody was in the house. I put the bottle on top of the weird looking table and open the cabinets searching for food. While, Bread… is sitting on top of a chair.

I found a piece of bread and a glass of milk. I split the bread to two and put one of them in my mouth and walked towards the girl. Just as I was walking towards her, I tripped on something.

"Ah!" I screamed as I dropped both bread pieces and the milk.

"Ouch." I cried as I tried to stand up, and when I trying to find where the food fell I noticed something. I dropped all of it on her.

"Oops, sorry."

She just blinked and acted like nothing happened. She's now covered in milk. I grabbed my spare shirt and walked to her to clean her up. Just as I was in front of her, the door opened.

"We're home!" Evan shouted as he walking inside. The others followed inside too. I just stared at them. And they all froze and stared at me. Their expressions is priceless. I just looked at the girl back and wipe the milk off her face. Then I realized something. I'm in a weird position. Her face is right in front of my crotch. And she's covered in white stuff.

"WAIT! This is not what it looks like!"

They just stared at me with disgust. The girl then tilted her head in confusion.

"Oi, you. C'mon explain to them."

She nodded and said "He sprayed these white liquids on my face."

"Come here for a second." I pulled her onto the corner of the room.

"What do you think you're saying?" I whispered to her. "The truth." She replied "That's not the truth you idiot!"

"Alright guys what happened is, I spilled milk over her face. Its not what you think it is."

Their expression didn't change. I looked at her for a second and looked back at them. "Oh, this girl was looking for food so I brought her here." Still not changing. I think I should wait for them to recover first…

[30 minutes later]

"Oh.. so that's what happened. Haha, dude that looked so realistic." Lucas chuckled as he pat my back. No its not actually.

"Still dude, that shocked me. But I'm glad you didn't get a girl before me. Haha." And what do you mean by that Evan?

"Tch, Jack, you pervert!" Whatever Cupa.

"It does taste like milk." Wait why would you try it Silc..

"It's sticky." Oh, shit I forgot to clean her up. But the milk all dried up now. She should take a bath, speaking of bath, I haven't take a bath for 2 days now.

"We should take a bath." I suggested. Then there was a little pause for a bit.

"Ugh, what are you talking about you pervert?" Silc stared at me with disgust.

"B-Bath? Together?" You got the wrong idea Cupa.

"I want to see Cupa's body. Hehe." Do as you please Lucas.

"Hehe, I knew this time would come. I knew a hot spring near the town."

"Hot spring?" All of us asked simultaneously.

"Yes, it's a place where you can bath in hot water together! It's public, so we all can bath together!"

Everybody seems okay with it. But public bath? No thanks.

"I'll pass."

"Huh? Why Jack? Don't you want to see these girls bodies?" Lucas asked.

"Not really." Lucas and Evan gasped.

"Or, maybe.. you want to see mine?" Lucas blushed while pulling his clothes down a bit which gave me goosebumps.

Wtf with that expression?! Seriously wtf! I thought, while giving him a disgusted stare.

And then the moon showed up.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First**

* * *

Idiot..

(Complete idiot..)

Idiot.. Idiot… Idiot..

(Biggest idiot..)

F*ck, that's one of our best chosen ones..

(F*ck!)

I didn't expect him to slice him open like that. Sheesh.

(After what happened to him, I can understand why)

Never thought anyone would get mad over things like that.

(A chosen one, killing other chosen one. I never expected a guy like that would appear)

Don't worry, a beta is running towards him.

(A beta? What's his power?)

Dunno, lets just see if the beta could kill him.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **Person]**

'Already, dead? You're so weak, you talk much, yet you die so fast.'

The masked man look at his blade that is covered in blood. He stared at the body of the person he just killed and swung his sword towards the ground, the blood on the sword spattered onto the ground. He looked around the forest a few times like he was looking for something.

'His guide escaped.. I need to find his guide, and I need to-'

His vision locked onto a guy standing between the trees in the distance. Noticing the body on the ground the guy immediately pulled out a sword and put up a stance, ready to fight the masked guy who he suspects as the killer.

The masked man point his sword towards the person, and ran towards him. He was surprised because he didn't expect him to run towards him, but that's exactly what he wanted to happen. Then he pull his hand back, and shaped it like he was holding a spear. A lightning bolt appeared on his hand surrounded by streaks of electricity. The masked guy noticed the thing on his hand and immediately rushed towards him, and cut his hand. The guy screams in pain as his hand dropped onto the ground. And the masked guy quickly cut his head off.

'What was that? Magic?'

The guy crouched and look at the hand that is still holding the lightning bolt.

'How did he make this?'

He poked the lightning bolt with his sword, which makes it buzz. He noticed that the blood on the hand is glowing blue like the lightning. But the rest of the body bleeds normal blood.

* * *

Holy shit.. he killed him!

(Damn, that was quick. He's good.)

That's a beta! Goddammit!

(Hey, maybe we should give one to him.)

Are you insane? He goes around killing chosen ones and you want to give him more power to kill more chosen ones?

(Well.. yeah.)

You serious? I think we should give more people powers so they could kill this guy. And MAKE SURE he wont get any. We might end up killed by him!

(You're right..)

* * *

Evan stepped out of a doorway with towel over his head with only a black t-shirt and a boxer on.

"Gosh, that was a good bath. Too bad Jack isn't here. Even worse, it's not even a mixed bath, so I can't see Cupa." Evan sighed, he picked up his red hoodie and put his pants on, and cover his body with his cloak.

'I guess I'll go home then. To Jack's home at least.' He left his friends on the hot spring and ran home to check on Jack who refused to go to the hot spring.

When he arrived he stopped in front of the door and kept his hand on the door handle.

'Did I hurt his feelings? I did leave him on the town. Maybe he was mad at me because of that. I mean nobody would refuse to go to a hot spring, right?'

And suddenly the door was opened and revealing Jack behind the door.

"Whoa!" Evan jumped back and fell onto the ground.

"Oh, my bad! You okay?" Jack offered Evan his hand to help him up.

'Oh, I guess he's not mad at me.' Evan went to grab Jack's hand but Jack immediately pulled his hand back.

"Oh, nevermind. I'll get my hands dirty if I touch you."

Evan immediately froze, Jack's words stabbed his heart like daggers.

"Yeah, because I just showered. My hand will get dirty again since you just touched the ground."

'Oh, so that's what he meant.' Evan stood up and brushed the dust off his pants.'

"Wait, where did you take a shower Jack?"

"Oh, there's a bathroom on the back of the house. I just noticed it."

'Oh.' Evan stepped into the house, followed by Jack.

"Where are the others?"

"They're still taking a bath."

Jack, with his boxer and an undershirt, hopped onto the bed.

"What you're going to sleep already?"

"It's supposed to be my turn to sleep on the bed tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"Btw, Evan. Where are you going to sleep?"

"I guess I could just sleep on the floor."

Jack stared at Evan for a moment.

"You know," Jack hopped off the bed and stretch his arms. "I guess you could sleep on the bed, since you're our guest."

Evan blushed and stared at Jack, he never thought that Jack is really nice.

But instead Jack stared at Evan with a disgusted look.

"Eh, why are your face red? Nevermind then, I'm going to sleep on the bed. You go sleep on the floor." Jack hopped onto the bed and cover himself with blankets.

"Wait no Jack!"

Jack immediately fell asleep and snored.

"He fell asleep already?"

Evan stared at Jack, he is annoyed because he didn't get to sleep on the bed because of a simple mistake. He sighed and sat on the chair beside a table.

'Ngh?' Evan then noticed a bottle on the table.

'What's this?' He picked up the bottle and inspect it. The bottle is made off glass and contains clear liquid inside of it.

'Water?' Evan felt thirsty and decided to open the bottle to smell it. 'It doesn't stink. It must be water! There's so few in here, maybe Jack drank it.' He immediately drank all of it and let out a sigh. 'So it is water!' he thought.

Suddenly, the glass bottle that he's holding breaks. 'Eh?' Evan was surprised and also confused. Why did it break? Suddenly, Evan felt an intense pain on his hand. He then fell onto the floor while holding in a scream. His hand feels like its burning. He takes a look on his hand, and his hand was burning from the inside. The flesh on his hands slowly turned to ash and his bones are burning like charcoal. He just stared at his hands with horror, his mind went blank because of the intense pain and he slowly loses consciousness.

* * *

Finally! One of them drank it!

(Yahoo!)

Too bad that they'll feel their own power before they get it huh? And it seems like he got something like fire or something.

(That must've hurt)

Well, that's okay, his hands will heal anyway. Now he is a beta since he drank an Ichor. Blood of Gods, which grants power to mortals.

(You think he can kill the masked guy?)

I'm not sure, but at least this guy will be tougher than the guy before.

(True, I hope he can finish him off before he got killed)

Now all we need to do is to send more Ichors to these chosen ones, and have them kill the guy who is interfering with our plan. Because if this goes on, all the chosen ones will be dead.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Birth of The Pyromancer**

* * *

Everything is dark, I can't see anything. I looked around trying to figure out where I am. "Evan!" a voice called me from afar. 'I know this voice..' I followed the voice, as it keep calling my name. "Evan!" the voice became louder and louder as I approach it. And then the darkness suddenly disappear and I saw a woman is standing in front of me. It's my mother. "Evan! I've told you not to bully your sister again!"

'Sister?' I saw a little girl hiding behind her back. "Eh, but I was in Minecraft.." I told my mother. "Minecraft? What are you talking about?" She replied. 'Oh so it was a dream?'

"Just don't bully your sister again Evan, she's older than you, you know? You should respect her more."

'So it was a dream, so Jack and the others are just my imagination. They were my only friends… Maybe I'm so lonely my mind starts imagining stuff, huh?' I walked to my bedroom. Just as I about to open the door I heard a voice echoing in my mind. "Evan!" I stopped, my hand is still on the door handle. I twisted it and open the door. After I opened it, a _bucket_ hit me in the face and made a loud clank.

"Ouch!"

"Oh shit, sorry Evan!" I opened my eyes and I saw Jack and the others. 'It wasn't a dream?'

"You idiot, why did you dropped the bucket? You're supposed to pour the water onto him! Not the bucket!" I saw Silc yelled at Jack.

"I panicked okay?" Jack replied and picked up the bucket again. "Hey guys, what's going on-" Jack suddenly poured water on my face. I accidentally swallowed some it.

I coughed. "What the f*ck do you think you're doing you bitch?!" I stood up and grabbed Jack's collar. "No no no no, dude! You were smoking!"

"Huh?"

Then I remembered something, I remember that my hand was burning. I remembered the pain I felt, and I remembered the bottle I drank. I looked around, everybody is looking at me with worried face. I released Jack collar and looked at my hand, I was surprised to see that both of my hands are back to normal.

"Jack, you said I was smoking?" I asked Jack.

"Yes! There are smoke coming out of you!" The others nodded.

I rubbed my head, I'm confused. I'm pretty sure my hand burned to ashes there.

"Ngh? Where's my bottle?" Jack looked around the house. "I found that thing back at the town."

'Wait so it wasn't yours Jack?'

"I was thinking to sell it to a merchant.."

"Jack! Do you know what the hell that thing is?!" I yelled at Jack.

"Eh? No, but it looks fancy so I kept it."

'Jack..' I put my hand over my face, 'Jack don't even know how dangerous this thing is.' Suddenly an image of a fire flashed in my mind. 'Eh?'

I took my hand off my face and looked at it, It's burning. "AH!" I screamed. And the others screamed as well. "AH! I'm on fire!" I panicked.

Jack quickly took the bucket and ran outside. The others just stared at my hand. 'Wait, it doesn't hurt..' I calmed down and looked at my hand. My hand is burning like a torch but it doesn't hurt. Then the fire shrunk into a tiny fire on my hand. Then clenched my fist and open it back, the fire is gone, It's like I can control it. The others are staring at me with shock on their faces.

Suddenly a stream of water hit me from behind. "Goddammit Jack! Stop it already!" I shouted.

"But you were burning."

"Oh yeah, about that. I don't really know what happened there. I think I made that fire."

"Huh? What do you mean."

' _I want to tell him about the drink, but something in my mind is telling me not to.'_

"I think, I have some kind of super power."

Jack laughed.

"No seriously Jack! Evan looked like he was controlling the fire!" Cupa exclaimed.

"Eh? Why should I believe you?" Jack looked at Cupa with an eyebrow raised. Cupa then sat on the corner of the room, crying.

"No Jack, its true! I saw what happened there." Lucas said the same thing.

"Whoa, really?"

"Hey! Your reaction different with Lucas!" Cupa yelled angrily.

"Hah?" Jack shouted while giving Cupa an angry stare.

"Nothing." Cupa returned to face the wall.

"Here look at this." I opened my hand and a small candle-sized fire appeared on my hand. 'Eh, why did I know how to do this?' I remembered that after I saw that image in my mind I'm able to control the fire.

"Holy crap! Is this real?" Jack touched it and immediately pulled his hand back. "It is real!"

"Damn, that's so cool!" Lucas tried to touch it as well, and gave the same reaction. Everybody is looking at me with awe. I kinda felt cool for some reason.

"Dude, how did you get this?" Jack asked me. I refused to tell him the truth, remembering the pain I felt before getting this power.

"Um, I don't really know."

"Oh really? That's too bad, but at least now we know that this world is awesome."

"Yeah…"

* * *

We really should label the bottles to know the powers.

(Yeah.)

Alright, how many have you sent?

(About 50 or so.)

Make sure the masked guy doesn't get any.

(I know, I know.)

Speaking of him, where is he now?

(He's on a mountain on the south.)

Why is he on a mountain?

(Probably looking for that guy's guide.)

He has killed more than 5 people since he killed that beta. He's strong, maybe we should interfere.

(You could go ahead, I'm too lazy.)

Tch, you're always lazy

* * *

 _'Damn, Evan is so lucky to get a cool power. Evan and the others are at home, while I got to walk this weird girl home.'_ I stared at the girl who calls herself Bread.

"Alright look, do you have an amnesia?"

"No. I don't know."

"You definitely got an amnesia, Bread."

"How do you know?"

This girl is really annoying.

"This is my house." The girl stopped and pointed at a small house, a bit smaller than mine.

"Well, see you then." I waved at her and walked away. She waved back, and walked inside the house.

 _'The streets are well lit at night, I like that.'_

When I was running on the street, I ran past a guy. I saw him before. The guy with the red-blood eyes. I stopped and looked back, he also stopped and looked back at me. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Then I saw his hand trying to grab something. I instinctively grabbed my knife.

 _'This guy is suspicious.'_ I thought, I don't like the look on his eyes either.

The guy pulled out a thing that looks like an Iron Baton. I pulled out my knife as well. _'Wait, what am I doing? I can't fight this guy.'_

He walked slowly towards me. I pointed my knife at him. He kept walking towards me, suddenly he stopped. He lowers his hands and smell the air around him. Then he walked a bit closer to me and smelled the air around me. _'This guy is creepy'_ I thought, while giving him a sharp stare.

"You." He whispered, and walked back a bit.

"You smelled just like Evan."

'This guy knows Evan?"

"Do you know him?" I asked the guy. He replied with a smile.

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

Bonus:

"Wow, Evan you're starting to get really good at that."

"Oh yeah? Thanks."

"Btw, aren't you scared?"

"Ngh? Scared of what."

"You know, that you can't do that thing anymore?"

"That thing?"

"Yes _that_ thing."

"... Oh shit, you're right."

* * *

Do what? :3

You know what I'm talking about :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The** _ **Third**_ **'s Guide**

* * *

"Do you know him?" That's the last word that came out of my mouth before this guy took me to this place. He forced me to follow him here. After that he put me on a chair, and gave me a drink. Then he told me all his boring stories, every time I tried to sneak away he would threaten me with his Iron Baton. And after he told me all those boring stories, he finally told me how he knows Evan.

"Yeah, so that's how I got lost. Stupid isn't it? Haha!" He laughed and took a gulp of his drink.

"Oh. So you're Evan's guide huh. Keith was it?"

"That's me!" He smiled. He's not scary at all, he is wearing a cloak and brown clothes underneath the cloak. He has blonde hair and red eyes. I still can't believe Evan got a guy as a guide, so lucky.

And why are we in this crappy tavern anyway? Just so he could get a drink? And I'm underage, I can't drink. He looks a bit older than me though.

I looked at the glass of what seems to be beer, Keith noticed me looking at the glass.

"Oh, don't worry it's not what you think it is! It's an apple beer! It's made from apples, carbonated water, acid, and sugar canes. You can drink it!"

Apple beer? Never heard of one. But I may as well try it, there's no pain in doing that. I took a sip of it.

Is this how beer tastes? I never drank one before so I don't know.

"So? It's good isn't it?"

"Um, it's not bad." I took another sip.

"So anyway. How's Evan doing?" He asked me. I put my glass down and swallowed the drink in my mouth.

"He's okay."

"Has he ever, talk about me?"

"He did talk about his missing guide before."

"Yeah. I've been looking for him ever since. You're a chosen one too Jack?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What does your guide look like?"

"She looks annoying and wear this green hoodie all the time."

"Oh, a girl huh?"

Keith raised an eyebrow while I kept a straight face.

"Judging from your expression, you haven't did anything to her yet, have you?"

I took a sip of my drink.

"Huh, a young man like you should take advantage of this you know? If it's a girl, she must be weaker than you. You could do anything to her and she would not be able to resist."

I nodded. "But I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Plus, I'm actually really weak. I think she's stronger than me."

"Oh please, a man can't be weaker than girls." The women in the tavern gave him a sharp stare.

"Oi dude, you're being a little _sexist_ here."

"Huh?" He noticed all the women that are staring at him." He gulped and pretended like he didn't see that.

"So anyway Jack, where is Evan now?"

"Where? In my place."

"In your place huh? Mind if I take a look?"

"Yeah, sure."

Keith then paid for our drinks and I take him to my house. I noticed that there aren't so many people as before. Maybe because it's already late at night. I'm pretty sure my conversation with Keith _at least_ took 2 hours or so.

"Here it is. My house."

"So small."

"Yeah, it's free anyway." I opened the door and what I saw surprised me.

Everybody was asleep. Cupa and Silc are sleeping on the bed _again_. Evan is sleeping on the chair with his face on the table. And Lucas is nowhere to be seen. Oh wait there he is, on the floor.

I looked at Keith and Keith looked back at me.

"Oh, Evan is over there." I pointed at Evan.

Keith walked to Evan and sniffs him. "It is him."

'This guy is really creepy.' I thought.

And something crossed my mind.

"Oh hey Keith, do you know how to craft planks?"

"Oh? Yes of course." He looked around and go to the weird looking table from before. I handed my woods to him. And he put all of it in one of the boxes on the weird table. And suddenly it turned into wooden planks.

"What was that? Magic?" I looked at him in awe as I took the wooden planks from his hand.

"It's basic crafting you know." He sighed.

"Oh, and where do you and Evan get those gears and money?"

"Where? From quests of course."

"Quest?"

"Yes, there are people in this village who has jobs for us. They called us Adventurers. There are many kinds of jobs for us. Like killing monsters, gather materials, or maybe for women, ****job, ***job, ****job-"

"Alright that's enough. So where can I get these, quests?"

"There's a place, do you want to check them out now?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not really that sleepy anymore, so let's go."

"Alright… let's go then."

Then we exited the house and he led me into a building.

"This is the Faction Hall, here you can register your faction or join one."

' _Eh? Déjà vu?'_ I thought

Then he showed me a board on the wall that is covered with papers. When I looked closely there are writings on the papers. _'Oh so these must be the quests'_ I thought.

"See here? These are quests. You can choose one and take it to that guy behind the counter, you have to tell him that you want to accept this quest. And when you completed it you come back to that guy and asks for payment." Keith explained.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"How about we take one for exercise?" Keith suggested and took one of the papers off the board.

"Here this should be fine for you." Keith handed me the paper, it says _"Kill 5 zombies on the forest to secure a place for woodcutting,"_ Wait what, zombies?!

"Why does it says zombie in here?"

"What? You've never seen one?"

"Nobody told me there will be zombies here!"

"Oh, no no. It's not like the zombies in your world. The zombies here are weak and dumb. _Well, some of them can use swords_ but that shouldn't be a problem for you. Since this is your first quest, I'll go with you as well!"

'Well Keith seems experienced so I guess that's okay.' I read the rest of the paper. Reward: 30 iron coins.

"And how about this coins? How does they work?"

"Oh, there are iron coins, the most common of them all. And then there are gold coins, which is equal to 100 iron coins, and there is emerald coins which is equal to _100_ gold coins. And there are also diamond coins which is equal to 1000 gold coins."

'That's a lot.'

Then me and Keith accepted that quest and headed outside the village. It's not like the village out here, it's dark and I can't see very well. The only thing lighting the place are Keith's torch that he borrowed from the gatekeeper, and the moonlight.

We walked towards the forest. It's really quite out here. All I can hear are my footsteps and my heartbeats. When we are close to the forest I saw a figure standing between the trees.

"Hey look, there's a guy there." I pointed at the figure.

Keith responded by pulling out his baton. "That's one of them."

'Huh?'

The figure turned around and faced us. It's a zombie alright. The zombie walked towards us. I pulled out my knife. Keith handed me the torch and ran towards the zombie. I followed him.

When he was close enough. He hit the zombie's face with his baton. Which sent the zombie falling onto the ground with his back facing the ground. Keith than mashes the zombie's face repeatedly with his baton until the zombie unable to move again.

'That was fast.' I thought

Keith asked me to give him my knife. And he took a bit of the zombie's flesh with him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm taking his rotten flesh. It's the proof of us actually killing the zombies."

"Oh."

"Speaking of zombies, here comes another one."

I saw 3 of them walked out of the forest and towards us. _'Alright these guys are slow asf so it should be easy to take them out._ ' I thought, Keith rushes to the nearest zombie and do the same thing to them.

One of the zombie tried to attack Keith while he's killing one of the zombies. I ran towards the zombie and stabbed the zombie on the side of it's head. It felt gross, but at least it's not human.

I pulled out my knife and the zombie died instantly. Keith went after the last zombie and I decided to help him. Suddenly I noticed something on the corner of my eye.

"Watch out! I pushed Keith away. Which sent us in opposite direction.

It was an arrow, an arrow went past us. I looked at where the arrow was from to figure out who tried to shoot us. And what I saw surprised me. It was a skeleton, a moving skeleton holding a bow. The skeleton noticed that his arrow missed and loads another arrow into his bow.

"Take care of the zombie! I got this." Keith charged towards the skeleton.

Then I stabbed the zombie in the head and killed it. Then I watch as Keith ran towards the skeleton. The skeleton pulled his arrow back and fire a shot. Keith quickly deflect the arrow with his baton which sent it to the ground. I was amazed by his reflex. While the skeleton was loading another arrow. Keith hit the skeleton in the face with his baton which completely destroyed the skull.

"Amazing! Keith!" I yelled at him. Keith turned around to face me and smiled.

"Thanks-" Keith suddenly stopped and grabbed the skeleton's bow. Swiftly loading an arrow and aimed at me.

' _Eh? Keith?'_ I froze.

Keith fired a shot near me, which killed a zombie behind me. I was surprised and shocked because that arrow just flew right beside my face.

I looked at Keith with scared expression.

"Well, that's five of them."

"Dude, wtf. That thing almost hit me."

"But it didn't, right?" He chuckled.

'This guy…'

"Well let's go home then after we take all of this guy's flesh of course." Keith gave me his hand, signaling me to lend my knife to him. I gave him my knife with an angry expression.

After he took the flesh off the zombies, we walked back to the village. We gave the proof of our quest and we got 30 iron coins in a little sack.

"Here, you can have it." Keith handed it to me. "I already have more money than I need." He smiled.

' _So cool.'_ I thought.

"You know Keith? You should tag along with us. You're probably the best fighter here."

Keith chuckled. "You sure? Because I eat a lot."

I replied with a laugh.

Then we walked home. Now I know where to get money. I guess living in this world aren't that different from the real world. On the way home I saw a bottle lying on the ground. I rushed towards it and picked it up.

"What is it Jack?" Keith asked me.

"It's a bottle." The bottle looks fancy but a bit different from the bottle I found before. I should keep it, and sell it to a merchant later.

When we arrived at home, everybody's sleeping positions seems to have changed. Evan is kneeling on the floor with his face on the table. Lucas is sleeping under a chair. Silc is wrapped inside the blanket, and Cupa is lying on the floor.

"Jeez, these guys." I facepalmed myself.

Keith helped Evan up, and sat him down on the chair like before.

I looked at Cupa, who's drooling on the floor.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep like this." I sighed and carried her and put her on the bed, and I wiped her drool off.

I looked at her face. _'I guess she's kinda cute when sleeping'_ I thought as I put the blankets over her body. Then I heard her whispered.

"Jack.."

She's talking in her sleep. How cute…

Wait, did she just called my name?

"Jack, please don't be so rough."

' _Eh.. What kind of dream is she having?'_ Cupa smiled and drooled.

"Mm? Staring at girls when they're asleep eh?" Keith whispered as he hit me on my shoulder softly.

"It's not like that."

I looked at Cupa's smiling face one more time and slapped her right check softly, which make her groan.

I smiled and walked away.

I sat on one of the chair, and Keith sat in across the table beside Evan. I pulled out the bottle I picked up at the street. I felt thirsty, and I saw the liquid inside of the bottle. It's clear like water. The bottle looked fancy, but the liquid should be a problem right? I opened it and bring the bottle close to my mouth.

'Like hell I would drink something from the street.' I closed the bottle and put it on the table. And soon after I fell asleep on the table too.

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

I got free time today, so might as well write another chapter :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Gun, And A Fight**

* * *

 **Early Note:** What's this? A chapter on the 14th of February? You know what that means :3 But too bad, there'll be no sex scenes in this Chapter. :3 Maybe next time :33

* * *

 **[Cupa]**

I opened my eyes slowly as I wake up. The morning's sunshine greeted me. I sat up on the bed and I saw Silc lying on the bed beside me hugging my arms with smile on her face. I smiled and slowly move her arms. I got off the bed and stretched my arms. I looked outside the window. Villagers are walking around and some of them carries weapons and walked towards the gate. 'They must be adventurers." I thought while smiling.

Then I looked around the room, everybody is here. Lucas is sleeping on the floor while hugging a chair. Evan is sleeping on a chair with his face lying on the dining table. And there's Jack sleeping like Evan. I walked slowly towards Jack and looked at his sleeping face.

' _He's cute while sleeping.'_ I thought as I smiled. I poked him on the cheek trying to wake him up.

I noticed a bottle on the dining table and picked it up. _'I think I've seen this somewhere before…'_ I thought while inspecting it. I put it back down and looked at Jack's face once more.

He's asleep, maybe this is my chance to try to give him a kiss. I smirked and walked closer to Jack. I bowed down so my face is close to Jack's. And I moved my head closer towards his cheek.

"Oh.. so the girl is the one who has feelings for the other. Good one, good one.." I heard a voice from behind which made me froze. I blushed and slowly turned around to see who's there. There's a guy leaning on the wall with his hand on his chin. He's smirking and looking at me.

"W-who are you!?" I asked him, my face is blood red, I can't believe somebody saw what I was trying to do.

"Nobody important, just a guy who likes observing other people. And who are you little girl? What were you trying to do there?" He walked towards me, with his hands crossed.

"N-nothing! I was just trying to take a closer look on him." I tried to make an excuse.

"From my point of view, it seems like you were trying to _kiss him_ on the cheek there."

"Oh… really?"

I turned around and saw Jack sitting on the chair with a straight face looking at the guy. At this point I could die out of embarrassment.

"N-no Jack! It's a misunderstanding! I was just trying to look at your face! T-there was something on your face!" Jack looked away.

"Mm? What's going on?" Evan woke up because of all the commotion. Evan's expression suddenly turned to shock after he noticed the guy's appearance.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Jack shouted.

"Hello! Long time no see, Evan!" The guy smiled and waved at Evan.

"Eh, you know him Evan?" I asked Evan.

"He's my guide…." Evan replied.

"Your guide?" I looked at Evan's guide and he looked at me back and smiled.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Evan explained about his guide to the rest of the group. Cupa, Lucas, and Silc just listened to Evan's story with no comments at all. While I just sat on the chair and playing with my knife because I already know the story.

"Yeah, so that's how I got separated from Keith." Evan has done explaining to the others.

"Yeah, but still, thank you for leaving me alone in the forest Evan."

"I didn't leave you Keith, you left me." Evan denied Keith's words.

"We left each other, that's the fact. But I'm still glad I got to meet Jack. Because of him we can be reunited Evan. Even though it's not actually a good thing. I'm okay with or without you."

"What was that?" Evan and Keith stared at each other with anger.

' _Does everybody doesn't get along with their guides?'_ I thought.

Evan then noticed the bottle on the table. He looked surprised and pointed at the bottle.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a bottle. I found it on the street." I answered. He looked at me with his mouth wide open, and suddenly tried to grab the bottle. I quickly took it before him and walked to the edge of the room. He tried to grab the bottle from me but Keith hold him back.

"Let me go Keith! Jack, whatever you do, DON'T DRINK IT!" Evan exclaimed.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll drink it then." I opened the bottle and put it above my mouth like I was going to drink it, but I was just trying to tease Evan.

Then Evan suddenly got out of Keith's grasps. And accidentally ran into me, thus knocking me onto the wall. The liquid inside the bottle poured all over my face, most of it went inside my mouth.

"No don't swallow!" Evan shouted. But it's too late, I already swallowed some of it. Then my vision wen t black. I can't see a thing. Then suddenly I saw a guy in front of me. He's so close to me, he's wearing some kind of mask. Then I felt something painful on my chest, I looked down and I saw a blade going through my chest. I panicked and tried to push him back but I can't move myself. It's like I'm seeing it from somebody's perspective. Then everything went black again and I returned to myself.

I saw Evan in front of me like before. Everyone is looking at me and Evan. Evan took my hand and look at them.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked Evan. Evan looked shocked and stared at me. His expression shows fear and confusion.

"Nothing, I just.." Evan looked around.

"Where did you get this bottle Jack?" Evan asked me again.

"From the street." I don't really know what's happening at the moment. Evan is speechless, then he let go of my hand and walked back.

"Sorry, guys it's nothing. I just panicked because Jack is drinking a strange liquid, you know?"

Everybody just stared at us. Evan looked around trying to find something. He noticed a sack of coins on the table.

"Oh, hey. Where did you get this?" Evan picked up the sack of coins.

"Oh I got it from a quest." I answered calmly, while putting the bottle on the table.

"A quest?" Evan looked at me with an eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, we did a small quest last night." Keith joined the conversation.

"Hey, what do you say we all go and do some quests together? Everybody has a weapon here right?" Evan suggested.

"Yeah, that seems like a good Idea." Lucas agreed to Evan's suggestion and stood up from the chair.

"But I don't have a weapon." Cupa whispered.

"That's okay, you girls could stay here and protect the house.

Cupa and Silc looked pissed.

"So, wanna try to do a quest guys?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

Then all four of us walked to the faction hall. Leaving Cupa and Silc behind. When we arrived, we looked at the quest board and checked for any good quest.

The door opened and a guy with 3 men behind him walked in.

" _Look it's Henry the Hunter!"_ Everybody in the room looked at the guy with a cool looking armor.

' _Henry the Hunter?'_ He walked to the quest board and one of his men pushes me away.

"Hey guys how about this one?" Evan picked a quest for us but the guy immediately grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" Evan shouted.

"Sorry boys, but me and my men already chose this one."

"What was that!?" Evan seems angry.

The guy looked at the paper, smirked and said: "This quest is hard you know? Can you even kill a Mutant? I mean, newbies like you probably would lose to a zombie." He chuckled.

Evan grabbed his sword. And the guy pulled out a thing that seems like a gun.

" _Look! It's his magic weapon. I heard It could kill anything instantly!"_ Somebody whispered.

' _Magic weapon? That's just a gun.'_ I thought.

"Look buddy, you better stand back or I'll kill you." Evan froze, because he knows what that thing is.

"Oi, back off would you?" Keith stepped in front of Evan.

"Hah?" The guy pointed the gun at Keith. Keith stared at him with an angry look. The guy smiled and lowered his gun.

"I like you, how about we fight? And the losers are not allowed to show their faces in this village ever again." He looked at me, Evan, and Lucas. "They are your friends, right? So it's four on four then." He smiled. And walked outside. One of his men pushes us outside.

' _Look at this douchebag, he challenged us noobs into a duel. While he already got a perk. Which is a gun. That thing is seriously deadly.. How did he even get that?'_ I thought.

We walked in opposite direction. And then we turned around to face our opponents. I looked at them.

Henry is wearing a thin armor than looks light. He has a gun that looks like a revolver and a small blade. The men on his right is wearing a helmet, he has iron armor covering his body and has a wooden shield and an Iron sword. The guy on his left is quite big, he's carrying an axe with no armor. The last guy is standing behind them and is wielding a bow.

' _These guys are hard…'_ I thought.

" _Hey how about we run away guys?"_ I whispered to the others.

"Don't worry Jack, with my power this should be a piece of cake." Evan seems confidence.

"Dude but he has a _gun_." I reminded Evan. But he still kept his confidence.

Keith already looking at Henry. Lucas pulled out his sword, and I pulled out my knife as well. Everybody around us is looking at us. I don't like all this attention..

Keith is the first one to charged at the enemies. The guy with the shield and the guy with the axe went forward. And the archer loads an arrow.

Evan and Lucas then followed Keith and I stand back trying to find a way to attack my enemies.

Then I saw something weird. I saw a vision of myself attacking the big guy. The guy hit me with his axe and I became unconscious. I looked at the guy with the shield and I saw myself got hit with his sword and fell onto the ground. I looked at Henry and I saw myself got shot.

' _What the f*ck?'_ I thought.

Then I saw at the archer and I saw myself hit the archer in the face. Then I ran towards the guy with the bow. On my way towards the archer, the archer noticed me and aimed at me. I saw his arrow flying towards me. But wait, he hasn't released his arrow yet. When he fired the arrow, the arrow went through the exact same path as I saw it before. I easily dodged it. He panicked and loads another arrow. This time I saw the arrow flying through a different path. He aimed at my leg. I jumped unconsciously. And the arrow missed my leg by an inch. He panicked even more and pulled out a dagger.

I saw him tried to stab me in the stomach. But again, it was just a vision. I evaded his attack once more and hit his face with the butt of my knife. Thus knocking him onto the ground.

' _Dayum, my predictions is really accurate.'_ I thought. So that's one guy down. I looked at the others and I saw Keith fighting Henry with his baton. Henry is using a blade to fight Keith.

' _So fast, they're equally agile.'_ I thought. Lucas is fighting the guy with the axe. And I saw Evan fighting the shielded guy.

' _Who should I help?'_ I thought while keep looking back at those three over and over. The guy with the axe seems tough so I'll help Lucas. I ran towards Lucas and when I'm close enough the guy noticed me and pushed Lucas back. Then he swung his axe towards me but I already know where that axe is going to go. So I evaded it easily and tried to cut his axe by hitting his axe's handle with my knife. But my attack aren't strong enough so it ended up stuck on the axe's handle. The guy swung his axe one more time and it missed me again. Now the axe is stuck on the ground. I kicked it so it would go deeper into the ground. I kept kicking it until the guy decided to let go of his axe and fight me with his fist. But as soon as he let go Lucas kicked him on the face. And made him unconscious.

"Tch, that was easy. Thanks Jack." Lucas smiled, and gave me my knife. I took the knife and smiled back.

Then I take a look at Evan. He looked like he has trouble fighting the shielded guy since the guy keep blocking his attacks with his shield. When I was about to help him. Evan shouted.

"Enough with this shit!" He stopped attacking the guy and he threw a small fireball at him. Which he then blocked it again. But then the shield burned. He panicked and threw it away. Seeing this opportunity Evan then hit his head with his sword. Splitting the helmet into two. Then he fell onto the ground unconscious while his head is bleeding

" _Holy shit dude."_ I gasped. With my hand on my mouth.

"Don't worry he's fine, it didn't penetrated to deep." Evan sighed.

Then all of us spectated Keith as he fights Henry with his baton.

"Should we help him?" I suggested.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Evan denied my suggestion.

Suddenly Henry kicked Keith and Keith fell onto the ground. Henry pulled out his gun and aimed at Keith. "I'm sorry, but this is the end." He pulled the hammer back, ready to shoot. Keith then kicked the revolver and sent it flying from Henry's hand.

"NO!" Henry screamed and chased the gun. But Keith kicked his feet and he fell onto the ground. And Keith kept hitting his head with his baton like what he did to the zombie.

"Die! You piece a shit!" Keith shouted as he kept bashing that guy's head even though he's already unconscious. I ran to him and stopped him.

"Dude enough already, we already won." Keith calmed down and looked around and noticed that the rest of the enemies already down.

"Oh, nice job guys." We high-fived each other.

Then we noticed that everybody is looking at us. Especially at Evan.

" _They just defeat Henry and his men! They're strong!"_ I heard one of them shouted. And everybody cheered on us.

" _Especially that guy, I saw him threw a fireball!"_ A guy pointed at Evan. And a lot of people crowded around Evan.

" _Magic user? A Witch?"_ Everybody looked at Evan. _"No! I saw him made fire, he's a Pyromancer!"_ A woman shouted. Everybody then ignored me, Lucas, and Keith. And only pays attention to Evan.

All of us stared at Evan with annoyed expressions because he just stole the crowd. Evan just smiles and rubs his neck as the villagers compliments him.

Since that day, Evan is known as _the Pyromancer_ and quite famous around the village.

* * *

After that fight with Henry, we decided to go back and take a quest. I took Henry's gun because I think it's too dangerous for a guy like him to have this.

"How about this? _Gather 3 enderpearls from Endermen at night._ " Evan showed a paper to us.

I was surprised by the reward of 100 iron coins.

Everyone agreed and we took the quest.

It's still morning at the time, so we decided to venture outside the village while we wait until it's nighttime. And we walked towards the gate to go outside the village.

"Evan, that's really cool you know? When you use your power on him." Lucas complimented Evan.

"Thank you."

"But that's not cool bro, stealing the crowds like that."

"What do you mean?"

The rest of us ignored Evan.

When we're near the gate I saw somebody I know. It's Sarah.

"Jack? Is that you?" She called me from afar. When we're in front the gate Sarah greeted me.

"Hey Jack! Long time no see!" Sarah pat me on the shoulder.

" _Jack you know this girl?"_ Evan whispered.

"So how is it between you and Cupa? Have you done that thing yet? Didn't you two tried to do it that time?" Sarah smiled as her friends tried to hold their laughs.

I kept a straight face.

"What does she mean by that Jack?" Evan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I remember the first time I saw you two. You were trying to take her clothes off in the forest huh? Boys these days." She shook her head with her hands crossed.

I can't see it but I can feel Lucas' and Evan's death stare at me. Plus Evan's grip is killing me.

"I told you, it was a misunderstanding. It was cold out there and she's wearing hoodie, so I thought it'll be a good idea to wear her hoodie." I explained.

"Oh. But Cupa said-"

"She's lying."

"Oh. Sorry for the misunderstanding then. And where are you boys going?"

"We're going to go outside to walk around. We'll be back at nighttime." I told Sarah.

"Oh, okay. Well, be careful then." Sarah signaled the guy on top of the walls to open the gates.

Then we went outside the village.

* * *

That's two of them.

(Two betas working together, if they ever ran across the killer, I'm sure that guy would be annihilated.)

Yeah, but the second one's power is a bit more… defensive, you know? He can only predicts the future, he can't kill people with that.

(But it's crazy useful.)

I gotta admit, it is pretty useful. I bet, he's going to be the last person that's going to die among them.

(Yeah. Maybe you're right.)

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Handtie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Good Ending**

* * *

"I'm bored." Cupa sighed with a frown on her face. "Silc, let's go somewhere." Silc was sitting on a chair, reading a book and eating from a sack of foods. Silc looked at Cupa for a while and continued reading her book.

Cupa sighed. "Well, if you aren't going with me, it's okay, I can go around alone." Cupa stood up and walked towards the door. Silc looked at Cupa with a worried expression. When Cupa twisted the door knob Silc immediately jumped towards her and stopped her.

"Eh?" Cupa stopped and looked at Silc. Silc is afraid of staying alone in the house but she tried to hid it. _'Oh?'_ Cupa grinned mentally. "Well, I guess I should just leave you here alone huh?" Cupa twisted the door knob. Silc held her tighter, Cupa sighed.

"Look Silc, what are you so worried about? They aren't going to scold us if we just left and walked around for a bit!" Cupa tried to lure Silc out.

"But." Silc tried to refuse but stopped after she saw Cupa's smiling face. "Let's just go for a while and walk around. Then we come back here, okay?" Silc nodded and then they walked outside.

* * *

Four men are walking around in the plain grass field. One of them noticed something in the distance and called out for his friends.

"What is it Jack?" One of them came. "Um, yeah, hey Evan, what's that?" He pointed at a green creature that has four legs and is staring at them with a frown on it's face.

"Oh, that's a Creeper."

"Creeper?"

"Yes, it's a dangerous creature. It is active under both daylight and nighttime. It's hostile."

"Oh, I can see that. But why is it called a _Creeper?_ " Suddenly a loud hiss can be heard from behind them, both of them turned around and noticed a Creeper behind them. Both of them checked the previous spot and noticed that the Creeper is gone.

"That's why."

"Oh."

The Creeper expanded and blew up. Sending both of them, flying into the air.

* * *

Cupa and Silc is walking around the village. Cupa is amazed by anything she sees, while Silc is only following her. Cupa noticed a tavern, her stomach growled and she just realized that she was hungry.

"Silc! Let's go to that place!" Cupa exclaimed happily. "No thanks, I've already ate." Silc refused. Cupa felt disappointed and tried to look for something else. She noticed a weapon shop nearby. "Hey Silc, remember why the boys aren't letting us to go with them?" Silc froze and tried to remember why.

"Oh, because we don't have a weapon." Cupa grinned and pointed at the weapon shop. Both of them approached the weapon shop and looked around. A guy walked outside and greeted them.

"Hello what can I do for ya?" The guy froze and stared at the girls with big eyes. He changed his voice and a completely _different_ voice came out. "Hey, what can I do for you girls?" He leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, is there a weapon that even a girl can use?"

"Of course, I got one right here." He pointed down, Cupa and Silc looked down and trying to figure out what he's talking about. Their expression immediately changed.

"No, I mean real weapons, the one that's made from metals." Cupa refused politely. The man sighed and put some weapons on the counter. There are a dagger, a throwing knife, a bow, a short-sword, and a dildo. Cupa picked up the dildo and threw it far away. The man looked shocked and disappointed. Cupa picked up the dagger and tried to swing it around. Silc picked up the bow and picked the string like a guitar.

"So, how much do they cost?" Cupa already made her mind to buy the dagger. Silc also kept the bow. "For you beautiful ladies? I don't need any money, but maybe something else in return?" The man stared at Cupa's and Silc's part and winked. Cupa and Silc stared at the man with disgusted looks.

The man sighed "Just keep it, you girls must've needed them for a reason right? They're cheap so you can keep it." Cupa and Silc smiled, thanked the man and walked away. "If you ever need anything only a guy can provide, you can come to me!" The man shouted, Cupa and Silc pretended not to hear it and walked faster.

* * *

The four men walked around a forest. They found a cave and decided to check it. Two of them stayed outside and the other walked inside. When they went inside, they met two similar person that looked like twins.

They froze and just stared at the twins. The twins pulled out a coin and asked: "Head or tail?"

The men looked at each other for a second.

"Head."

"Tail."

The twins flipped the coin into the air. Both of them stared at the coin. Suddenly the one that chose head got punched on the head. And the other got kicked on the legs. Both of them fell onto the ground screaming painfully. The twins walked deeper into the cave, and not too long after that, the other two outside walked in.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

One of them coughed and said: "Don't trust coin-flipping twins."

* * *

Cupa and Silc walked around the village for quite a while, before they realized it, the sun is already preparing to set. And the sky started to turn orange. Cupa and Silc decided to eat before they went home.

Cupa brought Silc into a small restaurant-like building. They sat down and put their weapons beside them. Soon after they've sat down a girl walked to their table. They both ordered some foods and the waitress walked away.

Cupa looked at Silc's gear. She got a bow and a quiver from the weapon-seller, and 5 arrows. The bow seemed simple. Just a piece of wood tied with a string. Cupa pulled out her dagger and inspected it. She smiled. _'It looks just like his'_ She thought.

Silc noticed her face and asked: "What's wrong? Why are you smiling?"

Cupa shook her head and put the knife in the knife pouch. The food came and they feasted on it happily. Silc remembered something.

"Hey, do you think they're going to be fine?" Cupa stopped chewing and looked at Silc. Cupa swallowed her food and replied.

"I think they're going to be okay. Lucas is tough and Evan has powers. Especially Jack, I'm sure they're going to be okay." Silc nodded.

"You're right. But I think Jack is pretty useless.

* * *

One of them suddenly sneezed.

"What's wrong Jack? You're cold?" One of them approached him.

"Yeah, I think so, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, more endermen should appear soon."

Then suddenly a black figure can be seen in a distance. It's surrounded by some purple particles and is holding a block.

"Is that it?" He pointed.

"Yes, that's one of them."

He immediately ran towards the enderman. They guy behind him looked shocked.

"Hey! Mr. Enderman!" He shouted from afar. The enderman looked towards him.

"JACK! What are you doing?"

Then he stopped in front of the Enderman.

' _Alright, how should I do this?'_ He thought. Then an Idea popped in his mind.

He gave his arm to the enderman and said: "Can I have an enderpearl?"

His friends immediately shocked because of his action. Then he looked away and blushed.

"I mean, it's not like I asked you because I wanted to."

' _Eh? Tsundere?'_ One of them thought.

"JACK! Whatever you do, DON'T look him in the eye!"

He looked at his friends and then looked back at the enderman, directly at his eyes. The enderman responded by opening it's mouth and emitting a loud noise. The man closed both of his ears and eyes as the enderman approached him closer. One of them pulled out a baton and ran towards him.

Jack opened one of his eyes and noticed a small black pearl inside the enderman's mouth. He immediately pulled it out. The enderman then froze, followed by his friends.

"Is this it?" The others looked at him with shock. _'Is he retarded? Or just stupidly brave?'_ One of them thought. The enderman tried to get it back, but he ended up hitting his hand because his was unnecessarily long and made the pearl flew away.

Both of them stared at the enderpearl. The enderman looked panicked and chased the enderpearl. Jack followed him too.

"Hey that's mine!" Jack shouted at the Enderman. The enderman stared at Jack with an angry look. Then suddenly a thud can be heard from afar. Both the enderman and the humans stopped and noticed where the enderpearl has landed. It landed on a pig.

The pig stared at them. They tried to approach it slowly. Then suddenly the enderman tripped, which made a loud noise and the pig ran away.

"Dude!" Jack shouted at the enderman and chased the pig. The enderman looked sad and stood up and continued to chase the pig.

* * *

"Ah. That was good food. Right Silc?" Silc nodded.

"So… what do you want to do next?" Cupa asked Silc.

"I want to… take a bath." Silc answered after a while.

"Yeah, me too." Cupa paid for their food with Jack's 30 iron coins. Then they left the restaurant and walked outside towards the public hot spring they went to before.

"We should be quick." Silc looked at Cupa.

"I mean, if they went home and we're not there, we're going to be scolded for sure."

"You're right." Silc nodded.

When they arrived, they went to the ladies bathroom where there's a small indoor pool filled with hot water that are supposed to be some kind of hot spring. The bath is roofless so they can see the star-filled night sky. They took their clothes off and showered. And then went in the bath.

Cupa moaned as she dipped herself in the warm water. She stared at the night sky and smiled.

* * *

"Oi! You pig! Come here!" Evan threw a small fireball at the pig but it missed by an inch.

"Goddammit dude, learn how to aim!" Jack shouted at Evan and made Evan mad. Evan threw a fireball at Jack which burn his shirt a bit.

"Holy shit!" Jack went off road and jumped into a small puddle nearby. Evan laughed and continued to chase the pig. Lucas threw his sword into the air trying to hit the pig, but it was too heavy and it fell back down right in front of him which scared him and made him froze.

Keith was the fastest, and he was in front, racing with the tall enderman. The enderman wont admit it's lost and still trying to get his enderpearl back. Soon, they came closer to the village.

"Oi, you see that mate?" An archer pointed at the commotion from on top of the walls.

"It's an enderman, should we kill it?" The other archer stared at the enderman.

"Don't worry, those guys are already chasing him."

"Damn it you pig!" Keith shouted and swung his baton towards the pig, it missed the pig but hit the enderpearl instead and sent it flying high up in the air and over the walls.

"Oops." Whispered Keith as they all stared at the flying enderpearl.

"Goodbye Keith." Evan grinned and waved at Keith.

"Hey, I'm not the last guy who touched it." Keith explained.

"Wait who was it?" Everybody looked at each other including the enderman.

* * *

Cupa was resting on the edge of the pool, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Silc swam near her.

"What are you thinking about Cupa?" She smiled. Cupa smiled back "Nothing." And dipped her body and her head into the water, holding her breath.

Silc smiled and stared at the bubbles coming out to the water's surface. Then Silc noticed a small thing on the sky.

' _Eh? What's that?'_

The thing landed on top of the water's surface in front of Silc. It shattered and got replaced by a body of a guy. It was Jack. He's on his hands and knees. He was closing his eyes. A mist of purple particles surrounded him and slowly disappearing. Silc stared at Jack with eyes opened wide. The other women in the room also stared at him surprised of how he suddenly appeared.

He opened his eyes. And suddenly Cupa went out of the water and Jack was directly on top of her, in an awkward position. Cupa realized that Jack was there and stared at him, her eyes widened in shock.

"Um, hi?" Jack blushed a bit, Cupa's face turned hot-red.

"Oh, I don't know how I got here, I was just on a puddle of water a second ago." Cupa didn't give any respond. Jack looked around to find anything to talk about. He noticed Cupa's naked body and complimented it.

"Your breast is nice, I guess..?" Cupa screamed and kicked Jack away, sending him into the middle of the pool.

"What was that for?" Jack wiped the water off his face. And noticed all the other women in the room. Then he looked down and saw the hot water.

"Wait this can't be." He looked at Cupa who's trying to cover her top with her lower body still in the water.

"Well, shit." Jack sighed.

* * *

" _Hey look, is that an enderman?"_ A guy whispered while pointing at the enderman who is with a group of men. _"Nah, it can't be, it must be a costume."_

"Fuck, shit, where did it go?" Keith is looking around the village looking for the enderpearl.

"This is all because of you, you piece a shit! Why would you hit the enderpearl? You think you're some kind of a baseball player or something?" Evan yelled at Keith.

"Shut the fuck up, okay? I was aiming at the pig!" Keith yelled back.

"Eh, sorry that it went like this dude." Lucas talked to the enderman. The enderman rolled his eyes in respond. Then they saw Jack standing in front of the public bath.

"Jack! Dude!" They ran towards him, as they come closer they noticed something is wrong. Jack is all beaten up. He body is full of bruises and his head is bleeding. He got a slap mark on his face and his clothes are torn apart.

"What the fuck, what happened?" Evan asked him. Jack didn't answer. The door suddenly opened, Cupa and Silc walked out of the door with crimson red faces. They looked angry.

"They happened." Jack sighed.

"Wait, it can't be…"

Cupa and Silc walked home and won't talk to Jack for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Here." Lucas put a cup of hot coffee on top of the table. The enderman nodded and picked it up. It opened it's mouth and swallowed the cup. Lucas stared at the enderman, surprised of how it consumed the coffee.

"We're sorry for causing troubles." The enderman shook his head in reply.

The enderman looked at Jack and giggled. Jack noticed and got mad.

"Oi, want me to beat you up!? We're already nice enough to buy you a fucking regeneration potion you ungrateful bastard!" Jack yelled at the enderman.

The enderman ignored Jack and that made Jack even angrier.

"You bitch I'm going to fucking kill you and then heal you and then kill you again!" Jack pulled out his Knife. Evan held him and tried to calm him down.

"Dude, what are you getting mad about!?" Evan shouted.

And they stayed the night at the potion store.

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"So Jack." Evan put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What did you see in there?" He asked Jack.

Jack looked down for a while and answered: "B.o.o.b.s"

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! LET GO! LET GO!" Evan's hand was glowing red hot like a molten metal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Bad Pair Up**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating for- what's that? You just want to read the story? Okay, I'll just shut up then.. (;_;) *cry***

" **Ehem- Chapter 12, A Bad Pair Up"**

* * *

The sun was down, and the blocky moon took it's place. Most of the people in the village was asleep. But Jack is still awake. He can't rest because of his wounds, it's not that bad, it's just because Jack's body is extremely weak for a man, so he can't rest.

Jack who has most of his face and arm covered in bandages sighed and took a sip from a cup of coffee. Jack looked at the enderman who is sitting on a chair near him. The enderman looked at Jack for a second and looked away immediately.

"Tch." Jack took another sip of the coffee. Evan was lying on a chair near him, he was still awake. Jack is wearing a shirt given by the store owner, because his previous shirt is unusable anymore, thanks to the recent incident.

Jack looked at Evan. _'Jack has power to control fire, huh. Where did he get that?'_ He thought.

Then he tried to remember what happened for the past two days. _'And what's up with my vision? Who's that guy?'_ Jack thought while putting his hand on his face, covering his right eye. _'And on that battle with Henry, that's not prediction, I think that was a vision as well.'_ He thought. _'And that started happening since I drank the bottle.'_ Then he froze.

' _Wait, when Evan got his power, my bottle was gone.'_ Jack stared at Evan. _'Could the bottle be the source of his power?'_ Jack thought.

"Hey, Evan." Jack whispered. Evan sat up and listened.

"How did you get your power?" Jack whispered and Evan was surprised because of this.

"I-I don't know." Evan answered nervously.

"Could it be.. that you drank the bottle I brought home?" Jack whispered, Evan froze.

"So you did, actually Evan. I think that the bottles is the source of our power."

"Wait, our?"

"Oh yeah, the truth is I've been seeing visions since I drank that bottle this morning." Jack told Evan.

"Whoa, really? So you got a power too?"

"Yeah, but I think the powers are different for each bottle."

"True, what kind of power do you get?" Evan asked Jack. Jack thought for a while trying to figure out what his power is.

"I think I can… predict my enemy's… movement? I don't know."

"Oh damn, that's cool!"

"Look who's talking." Jack sighed.

"Oh, I mean, it's not as cool as mine but. It's still very useful."

"And these bottles are lying on the streets. Can you imagine if a bad guy got a hold of it?"

* * *

Two bodies covered in blood is lying on the forest ground. Not too far from it there's a guy searching for something in what it seems to be the corpse's bag. The guy is wearing a mask and beside the guy there's a katana sword lying on the ground, also covered in blood.

After a while the guy stopped and pulled out a bottle from the bag. He laughed, picked up his sword and stood up. He swung his sword to clean the blood off and sheathed it. Then he opened the bottle and drank it. After a while he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

But then, one of the bodies moved. She whimpered and tried to crawl towards the other body. After she saw the body that was supposed to be her partner, she cried.

"Please help.." She whispered. With tears slowly going down her cheek.

* * *

"Geez, that stupid Jack! How dare he peeked on me!" Cupa exclaimed and hopped onto the bed. Not far from her, Silc is sitting in front of the table with hands over her face. Their faces are still red, remembering what just happened not too long ago.

"He saw me naked, now I can never get married." Cupa whispered. Silc heard this and looked at Cupa.

"Well, you can still marry him." Silc told Cupa. Cupa's eyes opened and a smile appeared on her face. She stood up from her bed and looked at Silc.

"You're right! I'll just need him to marry me!" Cupa giggled.

"Yes, but that also means that he has to marry me too….. And the other 12 girls from the bath." After hearing Silc's word Cupa expression changed and she sat back down on the bed.

"At least he complimented your body Cupa.." Silc tried to cheer her up. Cupa face lit up.

"I-I'm going to sleep!" Cupa shouted and put blankets over her face. Silc sighed and put her head on the table. She thought for a while and looked at herself.

" _At least he complimented yours. I wonder what he thinks about mine…"_ Silc with a frown on her face. Her face lit up and she covered her face with her hands.

" _What am I thinking?! I'm still too young for this! But he did saw it. I hope you'll take responsibility for this Jack.."_ She thought.

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Wake up bro." Lucas tried to wake Jack up by shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? Um, yes! I'm awake." Jack rubs his eyes and stood up.

"Thank you sir! For letting us stayed at your house!" Evan waved at the shopkeeper and ran out. The other followed him too. The enderman waved at them and teleported away.

"It seems that his enderpearl has regenerated, huh Jack?" Lucas pat Jack on his back to wake him up.

"Huh? Yeah, I don't really care." Jack replied with his eyes half-closed.

"Don't be like that Jack." Lucas chuckled. Jack followed the group for a while until he realized where they are going.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jack stopped the group. They looked at him with confused looks.

"Where do you think we're going?" Jack asked them.

"Where? Your house of course." They all replied. A short pause appeared and they looked at Jack's worried expression.

"Oh." They all gasped simultaneously, remembering what just happened last night.

"So where should we go now?" They all looked at each other.

"I know! Let's do another quest!" Jack suggested.

* * *

A girly figure covered in a cloak is holding a piece of paper with writings on it.

"The pyromancer eh?" The girl chuckled. She crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Let's see how strong he is." She walked slowly through the trees with a girl following her.

* * *

 **[Evan]**

"Phew! Gathering apples are a piece of cake!" Jack exclaimed. As I was waiting for the guy to give us the payment to the quest we just completed.

"Why can't we do a kill quest?" Keith complained.

"We can't just go around killing mobs Keith, that's not how it supposed to works!" Jack answered Keith.

"Thank you sir." I took the sack of coins from the guy. I peeked inside it. There's 20 iron coins in it. I sighed.

"Let's go home guys." I suggested.

"What? Right now?" Jack sounds nervous. I walked outside and the others followed me.

"Hey wait!" Jack followed me too.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else first?" Jack tried to buy time for himself.

"We already spent more than 2 hours searching for apples…" I told Jack, and he sighed. We were searching apples on trees for 2 hours until Lucas get mad and cut down a tree. That's when Jack remembered that he also got an apple from chopping down a tree before. If he's not already beaten up I would punch him.

As we were walking through the crowds I noticed something, a little shop. I walked towards it, the others noticed me and followed me. I stopped in front of it.

"What is it Evan?" Lucas asked me. I looked around the shop that seems to be empty.

"Yeah, Evan lets go home. Do you have something you want to buy or something?" Keith asked me.

"Oi Keith! Just let him focus for a bit! Evan go take your time." Jack smiled. I sighed and turned around.

"Let's just go home." Jack seemed disappointed. As I was about to exit the shop a voice can be heard from inside the shop.

"Wait! Wait!" I turned around and saw a little boy running towards me.

"Wait mister! Are you a customer?" He asked me while panting.

"Um, yeah?" I answered him.

"Good! Come in come!" The boy leaded us deeper into the shop and into the room. In the room there was fancy-looking potions sitting on tables. We looked at the potions.

"Well see anything you like?" The boy rubbed his hands together. Suddenly Jack gasped. I looked towards him quickly. He noticed me and pointed at a potion on a distant table. I looked at where he was pointing and saw something. It was a bottle. A strange looking bottle. Not like what I drank or Jack drank. But a little bit different.

Jack walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hey kid! Where did you get this?" Jack asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh that? I found it near a fountain, it looks like a potion so I picked it up!"

" _There's no doubt about it, that must be one of those weird potions that made me like this. With that bottle.. I can-"_ Jack suddenly twisted the bottle cap, and I realized that I made a mistake.

I leaped towards Jack, trying to stop him. Jack noticed me and dodged.

"Dude!" Jack yelled at me.

"Don't drink that!"

"I found it first!" He pushed me away and drank the potion. My eyes widened as he emptied the bottle. Everybody was staring at us. Jack smiled and a pause occurred.

*pop*

Suddenly Jack's head disappeared, what's left are his bandages that were covering his forehead and his clothes.

"AH!" All of us screamed.

"Huh?" The floating bandages moved.

"Oh, so that's what it is!" The shopkeeper exclaimed.

"It was just an invisibility potion!"

"Invisibility?" All of us asked simultaneously.

"Yes, it renders the user invisible for a short time.." He explained.

"Invisible?" A voice came from Jack's body.

" _Oh, so it's just a normal Minecraft potion.. that surprised me.."_ I sighed in relief.

* * *

We all walked outside the store after we paid Jack's potion.

"Wow thank Jack for wasting our payment immediately." Lucas sarcastically scolded Jack.

"I didn't know okay? I thought it was a… potion that I liked…" Jack answered with his body still invisible.

"A potion you liked?" Keith asked Jack.

"Oh it's a potion of… swiftness." I answered Keith.

"Oh.. that potion. Understandable I guess, I mean your weapon is a knife right? I guess agility is good for you." Said Keith.

"Y-yeah exactly!" Jack answered. The street aren't as crowded as before. It's kinda spacey to be honest.

As we were walking we noticed a figure from the distance. He was wearing a cloaked that covered his entire body, and his upper face. I stopped because I thought that he has a business with us. The others stopped and noticed the guy too.

"What do you want?" I shouted instinctively. I'm hoping for a response because it will be crazy embarrassing if he's just a bystander. A short pause occurred and he put his, oh wait, it's actually a girl.

"I've been looking for you. Pyromancer!" She shouted with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I've been looking for you. Pyromancer!" A pause occurred between me and the group.

" _Oh shit, is he not the pyromancer? Then this will be the third time I've been wrong! I'm so embarrassed, I hope they didn't think I was talking to them. But they did asked me first.. Oh please, be the pyromancer!"_ I thought with sweat all over my face.

"Pyromancer?" The boy in front asked me.

" _Oh shit… I got the wrong guy.."_

"Um no, nevermind, I was just talking to my-" Suddenly one of them whispered something to his ear.

"Ohh… so that's what it is.. Well you got me! I AM THE PYROMANCER!" He spread his hands.

" _What? Is he an idiot? Nevermind that, finally I've found him."_

"I-I've finally found you! Evan the Pyromancer!" I stuttered.

"Yes you've found me!" He answered again. It seems that he regret his action just then.

"Wait who are you actually?" He lower his hands. I smiled. I raised my right hand and pointed towards him and shouted.

"I'm the one, who is going to-" My vision zoomed and I saw myself in the distance.

"Take your place.." I grinned as I finished my sentence in Evan's body.

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Finally, I could add some bad guys in. Some of them aren't really** _ **bad**_ **… nor guys. But you get the point. Can you figure out the mysterious girl's power? Of course not, It's super hard, a kid like you wouldn't be able to figure it out :D**

 **Bonus:**

 _"Oh no I think I got the wrong guy again... Wait, does that guy has no head?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A nother Fight**

* * *

A long time ago.

"What the? Where am I?"

"Oh, you finally woke up."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your guide, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Please don't leave me!"

"I won't last long, please. Run, and keep on living. Live your life for me."

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"Just run.. don't make my life be in vain…"

"I-I swear, I will find the guy who did this to you.. And I swear I'll make him pay!"

"I.."

And so, my guide let out her final breath on the side of the road. Ever since that day, I've been wandering through towns to find that guy who took her from me. I swear, I swear I'll make him pay.

* * *

"Take your place.." Evan whispered with a grin on his face.

"What? WHAT?!" The girl screamed.

" _Now.. these guys must be his followers or something.. I should make use of them."_

"Now everyone.. attack her!" A silent pause occurred.

"What? What are you saying?" Lucas asked Evan.

"I don't take orders from you." Keith replied.

*pop*

Jack regained his body back.

"Hey I'm back!"

"Oh nice Jack."

"Congrats."

" _They're ignoring me…."_

"Holy shit! GUYS!" The girl shouted again, and got the boys' attention.

"That bitch took my body!" The girl shouted, pointing at Evan.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"That's not me! That's her in my body! It's me Evan!" The girl shouted again, waving her hands.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

" _Shit! This is going bad.. Now, how do I use his power…"_ Evan starts snapping his fingers and moving his hands.

"Ah forget it!" The girl raised her hands.

"Eh?" The girl noticed something is wrong.

"She took my powers! Guys! Beat her up!" She shouted.

"Took your what?" Lucas asked.

"With pleasure.." Keith pulled out his baton and swung it towards Evan. Evan jumped back knocking Lucas onto the ground in the process.

" _Shit they got me…"_ The girl thought and waved her hands toward the trees in the distance.

Keith and Jack took a stance. Jack was about to pull out his weapons, but then he realized something.

"?" He looked at the trees.

" _Something is going to come out from there…"_

 _"He is staring at me?"_ The girl in the trees noticed Jack. She aimed her bow to Jack and pulled the string back.

Jack raised his hands in front of his face and quickly grasped it.

*snap*

 _"He caught it?!"_ The girl thought as her eyes widened. As she just shot her arrow.

"Eh? I caught something?" He opened his hand to check what it is. "Holy shit!" He threw it away.

"Keith, there's someone aiming for us!" Keith noticed.

"Lucas! Take them out!" Keith shouted and Lucas ran towards the tree.

"Shit.." Evan whispered and ran towards Lucas. Keith caught Evan and hold him with his baton on his neck.

A girl with a balaclava jumped down from the tree and aimed at Lucas who then stopped.

Suddenly, Keith's baton melted. Keith panicked and pushed Evan away.

"So that's how you use it!" Evan turned around and pointed his hand towards Keith, a fireball appeared on his hand.

"Don't move! Or this kid will die!" Evan shouted. A pause occurred.

"DON'T MOVE!" The girl shouted. Everybody looked at her.

"Don't move or I'll, I'll strip!" The girl grabbed the lower part of her shirt."

"Heh, you think you can threaten me like that?" Evan chuckled. Jack ran towards her.

"Okay, now strip." Jack told her.

"I wasn't talking to you Jack.."

"How did you know my name?!"

"I've told you! I'm Evan!"

"What?"

"That bitch stole my body!"

"That… OHH! So that's why." Jack just realized what's going on. Lucas suddenly grabbed Evan and pointed his sword towards him.

"Don't move." Lucas grinned. The girl aimed at Lucas.

"I'm talking to you." Lucas pointed at the girl.

"Don't move or this _kid_ will die." Lucas chuckled, mimicking the girl from before. Jack chuckled.

"Nice one bro.." Jack gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Now! Give Evan back his body. We know that you're not him." Keith threatened her with his sword.

" _Tch, this is bad.. Even with her power she won't be able to hit him in this pose.."_ Suddenly the girl noticed some people from the distance. Then she used her powers and switched bodies rapidly. After she's done switching she pushed Lucas away.

"Eh?" Lucas froze.

"What is going on?" Jack shook his head. And noticed himself in the distance.

"Wait that's me!" He looked to his side and saw Silc.

"Silc?" Cupa looked at Silc.

"What? Cupa? Wait, my voice.." Silc stopped. Everyone looked at each other and realized that they're in the wrong bodies.

Evan grinned as he walked away from the group.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

"What the hell?" I touched my body and realized that it was completely different. I grabbed my lower parts.

"It's gone!" I looked and realized that my clothes are different too. It's all green.

"I'm.. Silc?!" Silc screamed.

"Silc! Wait, are you Silc?" I asked her.

"No! I'm, I was me! Evan!" Silc shouted.

"Evan?" I looked at myself and the other guys. Their expressions told me that the same thing happened to them. I noticed that my body smells different. It smells, more pleasant.

"Damn.. I smell good." I whispered.

"Tch." Evan, is fondling her breast in Silc's body.

"These are disappointing…" Evan sighed and looked at me.

"No." I put my hands over Cupa's breasts.

"Hey cmon bro. We're bros right? Show me a bit." Evan walked closer to me. Suddenly she fell down, I, I mean- Jack punched her on the face.

"Whoa! Hey!" I calmed Jack down.

"Ouch. It hurts.." Silc cried a bit.

"Dayum, this body is weaker than I thought." Her expression immediately changed into a flat face. She stood up and raised her fists.

"So you wanna fight Jack? Come at me bro!" She taunted me.

"Um, dude. I'm right here." I pointed at myself.

"Oh right… I'm not used with this.." She giggled.

"Why are you two so calm?!" Jack shouted.

"And you! What were you trying to do there?" Jack stared at Silc.

"Uh.. touch your breast?" Silc answered plainly. Jack hit Silc on the head.

"Hey! Don't hurt me!" Lucas shouted.

"Fuck you guys.." Keith whispered.

"Why am I still in a boy's body? Why Am I different.." Keith cried.

"Oh he must be Lucas.. And you…" I looked at Lucas.

"You must be Silc huh?" Lucas froze and looked at himself. His expressions changed.

"And you must be Cupa." I pointed towards my body. She gave me an angry expression.

"*sigh* and you must be. Who are you?" I asked the girl from before.

"I'm Keith." Everyone stared at her.

"Her body is still here! Let's beat her up!" Silc (Evan) shouted.

"Wait no!" She raised her hands. "Where did Evan's body go?" All of us realized that one body is missing. And that is Evan's.

"Force Trade." A voice can be heard from a distance. All of us looked at where the voice came from. And there was Evan there.

"That's what I call my power. I'm able to switch bodies with somebody without their permission. I got to keep my power, even in their body. And best of all.." A fireball appeared on his hand. "I got to keep theirs."

"Cool introduction and all.. but, why didn't you run away?" Evan asked her. She looked nervous.

"U-um that's because. Hey you don't have anything to do with this little girl!" She pointed at Evan.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the guy whose body is being stolen by you, right now…"

"Oh. Is that so? Haha, I mean, there are many people here so.." A pause occurred.

"Dude she's so awkward." I whispered into Silc's ear.

"Yeah, I know." Evan replied.

"Hey what are you whispering about? I got your power you know?"

Keith stepped forward towards the girl in Evan's body and put her hands on his (her) shirt. He then took off his (her) clothes, which is a light blue t-shirt. Revealing a white bra under the shirt.

"Bwagh!" Silc fell backwards with blood coming out of her nose.

"Wait that actually happens?!" Lucas screamed in Keith's body.

"Hang in there Silc! I mean Lucas! I mean.. whoever you are!" I shouted as I raised Silc's head from the ground with my hand.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" She screamed in Evan's body. The girl beside her put her hands in front of her face.

Keith threw her clothes on the ground.

"Give Evan's body back." Keith told the girl with a plain expression.

"N-never!" She shouted with a red face.

"Very well then.." Keith put her hands behind her back and unhooked the bra.

"Shit." I fell backwards with blood shot out of my nose.

"Wait seriously! How does that work?!" Lucas shouted in Keith's body.

"I'm going to do it." Keith threatened her while holding her bra so it won't fell.

"I-I…" Evan stuttered. Keith grinned and hooked the bra back.

"C'mon." Keith reminded her. Evan sighed and walked towards Keith.

"Even though I've come this far." Then she returned Evan's body back to him.

* * *

"Finally I'm back! HAHA!" Evan laughed.

"Sorry for troubling you." The girl's friend apologized while she put her shirt back on with an angry face.

"She was so obsessed with your power to control fire that she wanted to take it with herself. I guess she didn't think this through…" She pointed it out immediately.

"Oh… And you are?" Evan asked him.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you.." She bowed. She is wearing a brown jacket. She is wearing a gray balaclava that covered her entire face, a black bandana that covered her mouth down to her neck and a black beanie.

"Why is your face all covered up?" Evan asked her.

"Because Ford said that it'll make me look cool."

"Ford? Who's Ford?" Evan asked.

"Me of course!" The girl finished dressing up and walked towards us.

"You're Ford? Your name is Ford?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" She raised an eyebrow. All of us stared at her.

"Oh hey by the way. Can you return our bodies back?" I reminded her in Cupa's body.

"Oh yeah sorry. So… who's who now?" She asked us. And we all looked at each other.

* * *

Everybody is now returned to their original bodies, everyone is talking to each other as if nothing has happened. All of us stayed at my house like before. And the girl followed us too.

"So this is your house?" Ford asked me.

"Yeah, kinda. Somebody let me use this." I answered her.

"Pretty small for a 6-man party." She answered.

"I know.." I replied. I looked at her partner.

"So who is she?" I pointed at her.

"Her? Oh she's my guide, Robin. I believe she has told you her name?" She asked me.

"Yes she did. Wait, your guide?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you people won't understand. It's one of those things that not many people can understand. I know you won't believe me, but. I'm from another world." She whispered.

"Oh… is that so?" I pretended like I don't know.

"Wait. So that power of yours…"

"Oh, yeah. Force Trade, I named it that. Because I can Force people to Trade bodies. Pretty self-explanatory to be honest.."

"Yes I know. But where did you get that?" I asked her.

"Where did I.. to be honest, don't really remember…"

"Did you get it from drinking a potion?"

"Drinking a- oh that's right! I remember now! I drank that potion and I'm able to switch bodies."

" _So she's the same huh?"_ I thought.

"It's the same for us. Me and Evan got our powers from those potions."

"Our? You both have powers?"

"Yeah, his power is to control fire, and mine is to predict my enemy's movement."

" _But wait, I was able to predict that arrow that flew towards me. So maybe it's more than that?"_

"The potions huh? Wait, that means." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle. My eyes widened.

"This bottle?" She gave it to me. I grabbed it quickly and hid it. I checked Evan and saw that he looked busy talking with the others. _"This is my chance…"_ I thought.

I twisted the bottle cap and drank the potion. As soon as I did. My eyes widened. I froze and wait for something to happen. But nothing did.

"Um, you okay?" She asked me.

My vision became a bit blurry. I shook my head. I can hear whispers in my head.

"He- I Don't- Something-" A disturbed sequences of voices appeared in my head.

"I- Does- He- He- Did he- He survived.."

"Whoa seriously?"

"He drank a second one and he survived."

"Dayum, so they CAN have more than one power. I got a little worried there."

"But his head will be in a mess since his two powers will collide."

"Oh yeah.. look at him now. He already passed out.."

"You're right."

" _What do you mean?"_ Then I realized that my face was on the table and my eyes were closed.

"Well anyway. Good luck kid."

"See ya."

Then I suddenly lost consciousness.

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **That fight didn't last long. Nothing from me will last long. Except my super-long penis! :D  
I mean Pencil. PENCIL. Sorry typo, my keyboard is shit. What you say? I could just delete it and rewrite it? Then what's the fun in it? :D**

 **Bonus:**

(See ya)

...

(DUDE!)

I know..

(I was so scared dude..)

I know.

(For the _thing_ to suddenly turned on like that.)

I've told you to stop talking.

(How did that happen though? Can they hear us if they reached their second power?)

No I don't think so. Probably just coincidence.

(Did he hear us though?)

Probably.

(Most of the people who drinks the Ichor more than once will die. But he did not. So that means we can start sending more in right?)

Yes. But be careful. We don't want _that_ guy to get one remember?

(Oh yeah, haha. That guy….)

Hm? What's wrong?

(Nothing…)

Okay… be right back. Got to go.

(Shit, _that_ guy…)

(I can't tell him that _he_ got one.)

(And a baad one..)


End file.
